El Hechizo Parte I
by Eledi
Summary: Es un AU donde en lugar de ser colegios son reinos, al estilo era medieval. En esta primera parte se abordará todo el inicio, algunas partes de las películas o novelas, aunque modificadas para que queden con el ambiente. Es un fanfic Fleurmione, su interacción tardará un poco en darse pero crear el ambiente es lo primero.
1. Chapter 1

El ánimo en la cantina era estridente, la gente se empujaba unos con otros para tratar de pedir algo en la barra y los pocos meseros del lugar malabareaban con las bebidas en un intento de que estas no se cayeran sobre el suelo o algún cliente y así evitar una riña innecesaria por algún borracho.

De repente el sonido de una botella estrellándose y quebrándose contra el suelo callo a todo el tumulto de personas los cuales vieron con dirección de donde se produjo el sonido. Un hombre de cabello y barba largos color castaño había sido el que provoco aquel sonido, todos lo conocían pues era el dueño de dicho bar, el cual a pesar de su gran e intimidante tamaño todos apreciaban pues era una persona amable con todos, solo que tenía una tradición que todos, sin excepción, respetaban y que de hecho se unían para aquel acontecimiento. El hombre, de nombre Hagrid, contaba una historia, una leyenda que a todo el mundo parecía gustarle y que bien contada, como lo hacía el hombre con lujo de detalles, duraba toda la noche.

\- Bueno amigos – La voz del hombre era lo único que se escuchaba además de los tragos y leves golpeteos de los tarros con cerveza de mantequilla, todos querían escuchar – Gracias por venir a escuchar esta historia –

El gran hombre camino esquivando a los campesinos y caballeros del reino que ebrios esperaban ansiosos aquella romántica y triste historia que, si bien todos ya conocían, no dejaba de gustarles, porque las personas protagónicas de aquella historia se trataban de gente que conocían, que algunas ves se encontraron en ese mismo sitio tomando cerveza de mantequilla con ellos.

Una vez sentado en una silla en medio del lugar, el gran hombre carraspeo un poco para preparar su garganta y comenzar con su historia, pero la puerta del establecimiento se abrió y un grupo de niños se unió al tumulto de gente.

\- ¿No hemos llegado tarde? – Grito uno de los niños haciendo reír a un grupo de ebrios hombres

\- No, apenas va a comenzar – Contestaron a lo que los niños se juntaron sentándose en el suelo frente a Hagrid

El gran hombre sonrío y le indico a la señora del bar que les sirviera un poco de ponche y dulces a los niños para que pudieran pasar más ameno el rato en la taberna.

\- Bueno, ahora podemos comenzar –

El calor del verano cubría todas las tierras del reino, Hogwarts, un reino apacible donde todos convivían con armonía, con ciertos roces, pero nada que pudiera alterar el equilibrio que habían logrado. El rey actual, Albus Dumbledore, era un hombre que seguía la tradición de los fundadores del reino de que en lugar de regir al reino por clases sociales lo harían dividiéndolos por sus actitudes y aptitudes en "casas" donde además de ayudar en el reino podrían mejorar todo aquello en lo que eran buenos.

En aquel reino, como en los demás, su gente podía hacer uso de la magia, las casas lo que hacían era encaminarla hacia un objetivo específico, Slytherin se especializaba en magia de estrategia tanto defensiva como ofensiva y planes para evitar ataques de otros lugares, Gryffindor se encargaba de formar a los mejores caballeros y duelistas del reino pues muchos decían que su valentía superaba a la de muchos otros, Hufflepuff se encargaba de los cultivos del reino, de todo tipo tanto comestibles como aquellos con propiedades medicinales, mortales o de protección, además de que ellos albergaban a uno de los grupos considerados como los mejores médicos del continente, además eran los mejores mediadores pues demostraban gran amabilidad y buen trato a la gente, por ultimo pero no menos importante,, la casa de Ravenclaw se encargaba de todos los animales y criaturas mágicas domesticas del reino, se encargaban no solo de cuidar a todas las criaturas, también se especializaban en entrenar, por ejemplo, a los hipogrifos para los guerreros junto con los caballos, además ellos demostraban gran inteligencia por lo que muchas veces los planes y estrategias de Gryffindor y Slytherin pasaban sus planes y proyectos a los de Ravenclaw. Las cuestiones de mantenimiento, de limpieza y parecidos eran elaborados por elfos domésticos los cuales cumplían con ciertas normas, pero igualmente poseían ciertos privilegios.

El reino vivía una época dorada, sus alianzas con otros reinos como Beauxbatons y Durmstrang eran fuertes y no había otros reinos que amenazaran a la alianza, pero como todo en esta vida ese ciclo de paz llego a su fin cuando un nuevo reino se formó.

Había gente que no consideraba que todos fueran iguales, creían firmemente en las clases sociales y que solo algunos seleccionados eran los que debían gozar de los privilegios y una buena vida.

Así fue como de manera secreta todas aquellas personas que pensaban de esa forma comenzaron a reunirse en un lugar alejado de todos los reinos, un lugar cercano a un oscuro bosque que marcaba el límite del reino de Hogwarts.

Después de un tiempo entre aquel grupo de personas se alzó un líder, un hombre metódico que era uno de los mejores de la casa de Slytherin de Hogwarts, su nombre era Tom Riddle, quien a base de un buen discurso logro persuadir a los demás de fundar un nuevo reino, un reino con sus expectativas y que, en un futuro cercano podría expandirse hasta ser un solo reino.

Fue así como poco a poco una nueva amenaza se fue formando, las personas que compartían aquellas ideas dejaron sus respectivos reinos y se unieron al de su nuevo líder, el cual abandonando toda antigua identidad se renombro y era llamado Lord Voldemort, y todos aquellos que seguían sus ideales fueron conocidos como mortífagos.

Pasaron años hasta que se levantó por completo aquel reino, el cual simplemente era llamado por los demás como el reino oscuro. En el solo habitaban gente de clase alta y todas las labores eran hechas por elfos que habían sido traídos a la fuerza al lugar. Pero algo a destacar de aquel reino eran sus caballeros y duelistas, pues eran magníficos en ese ámbito, tenían una habilidad pulcra en sus ataques y eso era algo peligroso para los demás reinos.

Fue así como cada reino decidió formar un equipo especial para mantener vigilados y a raya a los mortífagos, en Hogwarts eran conocidos como La Orden del Fénix.

Voldemort no se preocupaba por ninguno de esos grupos realmente, él siempre iba dos pasos adelante en sus planes y poseía diversas opciones en ellos por si algo no resultaba como esperaba, pero eso cambio cuando una vieja vidente de su reino, en su lecho de muerte, le aviso que, en un par de meses en una fecha en específico, nacería aquel que terminaría con su reinado, un joven perteneciente a un trio de magos excepcionales que serían conocidos como el trio dorado darían fin a su reino y sus seguidores.

Aquello parecía insólito para el hombre, una simple broma de una persona que deliraba en su lecho de muerte, pero tras aquello frente a él se presentó un sueño donde veía su propia muerte a manos de un muchacho de ojos verdes siendo cuidado por otras dos personas tras él. Jamás permitiría algo así.

Por lo que, de manera secreta y solo con sus mejores y más allegados súbditos realizo un plan donde eliminarían a todos aquellos nacidos en la fecha indicada, era un trabajo difícil pues tenía que ser realizado en los cuatro reinos y de manera pulcra para que no hubiera pruebas de que el atentado lo hubieran realizado ellos.

Así fue como decidieron organizarse en parejas e irían a los reinos tres parejas para realizar o más rápido que pudieran el trabajo encomendado, Voldemort pensaba en hacerse cargo el mismo de los que nacieran en su reino, pero uno de sus mensajeros llego el día en que nacería el niño de la profecía, le aviso que se había filtrado la información hasta Hogwarts, aquello era algo inesperado por lo que decidió que una de las parejas encomendada a aquel reino regresara e hiciera su trabajo en su reino, el iría junto con su mano derecha a hacer el trabajo de manera mucho más rápida y fue así que partieron.

El gran hombre le pidió a la mujer del bar que le sirviera un tarro de cerveza, la mujer lo sirvió y se la llevo, el hombre se tomó todo el contenido del tarro de un trago y se lo devolvió.

\- Gracias Molly – Agradeció el hombre a lo que la mujer solo le sonrió y regreso detrás de la barra.

\- Vamos – Dijo un niño emocionado – Ya quiero llegar a la mejor parte –

\- Tranquilo pequeño, ya llegaremos a eso – Sonrío el hombre y se dispuso a continuar

Aquel día el cielo había sido densamente nublado, lechuzas viajaban de un reino a otro durante la noche preguntándose entre ellos a que se debían aquellos asesinatos a infantes y de inmediato Hogwarts les mando la poca información que habían conseguido, alguien quería asesinar a los niños nacidos ese día por una supuesta profecía, era todo lo que sabían, pero averiguarían quien había planeado aquello.

Lo que no esperaban era que aquel Lord iba en busca de un niño en especial pues era hijo de parte de dos miembros de la orden por lo que usando toda su experiencia entro con sigilo a la casa, su plan era solo eliminar al recién nacido, pero este se encontraba junto con sus padres así que necesitaba eliminarlos con sigilo.

Pero de un momento a otro el asunto se descontrolo, los padres advirtieron de la presencia del Lord y dispuestos a defenderse empuñaron sus varitas, un pequeño duelo se llevó a cabo entre James Potter y Voldemort mientras Lily Evans protegía a su pequeño hijo. Corrió entre los pasillos del castillo hasta dar con una habitación bastante alejada.

Su mirada se centró en su pequeño hijo, sabían que Voldemort era alguien de temer y que era muy sucio en los duelos con tal de ganar. Le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo y acaricio su rostro mientras una lagrima caía por uno de sus ojos.

\- Mi pequeño Harry… - Susurro la madre hasta que escucho unos pasos cerca de ellos y de un momento a otro la puerta fue carbonizada por un hechizo.

Lily intento contratacar, pero su hechizo fue desviado y al momento en el que el Lord lanzo un hechizo al pequeño que traía en brazos cubrió a este con todo su cuerpo, cayendo este al suelo sin vida, pero protegiendo aun al bebe.

El Lord sonrió, estaba seguro de que ese niño era el de la supuesta profecía y ahora lo tenía indefenso frente a él, totalmente a su merced. Levanto su varita mientras él bebe lloraba y lanzo su maleficio contra él, pero algo causo un rebote en el maleficio dirigiéndolo hacia el Lord el cual lo recibió directamente.

El hombre vio fijamente al pequeño ser el cual ahora portaba una cicatriz en su frente, no dejaría que ese pequeño e inferior ser destruyera su reino. Tosió sangre, el maleficio debió haberlo matado al instante, pero él era más fuerte, aunque si había sido herido gravemente.

Pasos se escucharon a lo lejos y a falta de tiempo actuó rápido por lo que con un conjuro salió del lugar para no ser visto. Otros caballeros llegaron al lugar y al escuchar el llanto del niño se dirigieron a donde se encontraba, la escena fue desagradable y triste para todos, una madre muerta abrazando y protegiendo a su hijo, en otro lado un padre asesinado al haber intentado proteger a su familia.

Aquella noticia no solo recorrió el reino, sino que también llego a los otros dos de la alianza, el único niño que había sobrevivido a aquella masacre. Dumbledore decidió entonces que el pequeño sería cuidado por uno de sus más confiables consejeros, Severus Snape.

Los reinos buscaron al culpable, muchos culpaban a Lord Voldemort por dichas atrocidades, pero nadie tenía pruebas que lo inculparan, además de que el Lord resultaba que llevaba días enfermo de gravedad por lo que no tena las facultades, momentáneamente, de planear algo así, lo que no sabían es que no se trataba de una enfermedad sino del maleficio que había recibido, pero eso solo lo sabían él y sus súbditos.

Y así el pequeño niño fue conocido como "el niño que sobrevivió" por todos los reinos, todos lo conocían, pero él no sabía aquella historia pues Snape decidió aislarlo de aquello hasta que madurara un poco y pudiera integrarse por completo al reino, por lo que decidió vivir a las afueras del reino, en una pequeña granja donde unos elfos les ayudaban y que Snape solo abandonaba cuando su presencia era necesitada por Dumbledore.

\- Y así es como nuestra historia comienza -

Todos los presentes hacen una exclamación de emoción, Molly ríe ante la escena, pero su mirada se veía triste, pues aquello fue el inicio de la difícil vida de uno de sus hijos, de Harry y Hermione, ese último nombre fue el que más tristeza le dio.

\- Molly – La mujer sale de sus pensamientos y mira con dirección a Hagrid – Será una noche larga – el hombre se puso de pie y camino hasta ella – Traigamos comida y bebida para todos y siéntate con nosotros – La mujer asintió a sus palabras

La noche y la historia recién empezaban, todos animados y con altas expectativas pues Hagrid era el único que la contaba de una forma mágica y real, pues él había vivido partes de la historia junto a aquellos tres, en aquel entonces, jovencitos.

Bueno, aquí se viene un intento de fic Fleurmione xD Espero les guste :3


	2. Chapter 2

El día pintaba maravilloso a los ojos del pequeño Harry pues se trataba del día de su cumpleaños número once y ese día solo estaría medio día en la granja, su mentor no tardaría en llegar y dicho y hecho, tras unas horas el lúgubre hombre llego por él, despidiéndose de los elfos de la granja y llevándose consigo al niño.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Potter – Dijo el hombre de manera seria al igual que su expresión mientras caminaban con rumbo a las puertas del castillo

\- Gracias – A pesar de la seriedad del hombre el niño agradecía esos pequeños gestos

\- Aquí tienes – El hombre dio una pequeña, pero alargada caja oscura

El niño estaba sorprendido, usualmente el hombre le regalaba ropa o salían a comer algo especial para el chico, pero era raro que le regalará algo envuelto o dentro de una caja. Con ilusión el chico abrió la caja y sonrió ante lo que veía, una varita.

\- Eso quiere decir que –

\- Irás a la selección de casas y aprenderás lo que tengas que aprender – Dijo el hombre mientras hacia una seña con su propia varita y las puertas se abrían ante ellos.

Continuaron su trayecto hasta llegar a una casa perteneciente a Snape, el hombre puso un poco de café a calentar mientras el chico admiraba la varita que traía entre sus manos.

\- Potter, tenemos que hablar –

La voz del hombre sonaba más seria de lo normal cosa que hizo tragar en seco al chico quien camino hasta sentarse en el comedor frente a su mentor.

\- Esa varita que ahora tienes es la combinación de dos varitas especiales – Comenzó a hablar – Debo decir que fue un reto, pero esa varita es la combinación perfecta entre las varitas de tus padres – Harry escuchaba atento a cada palabra – Es hora de que sepas lo que paso –

La siguiente hora Snape le conto a Harry lo que había acontecido aquel día y sus repercusiones, los niños que murieron y lo que había ocurrido con sus padres. Lágrimas recorrían el rostro de Harry al saber aquello, pero escuchaba la historia con atención y cuando el relato termino agradeció a Snape el que le hubiera contado todo.

Fue entonces que el chico se limpió las lágrimas y pidió permiso para salir a conocer, Snape le dijo que partirían a las ocho de la noche al castillo para la ceremonia de selección de los jóvenes, animado el chico asintió y prometió llegar antes para alistarse.

\- ¡La celebración se realizará dentro de unos días! – grito un chico emocionado interrumpiendo sin querer y haciendo que todos lo miraran – Perdón –

El chico se sonrojo y todos los presentes comenzaron a reír haciendo que se cubriera la cara con su playera por la vergüenza, pero también reía ante lo acontecido.

Harry portaba su nuevo uniforme y seguía a Snape por el enorme castillo hasta el salón principal el cual estaba lleno de jóvenes que esperaban el momento en que el rey diera su discurso y que los jóvenes fueran llamados para conocer su "casa".

Snape se despidió de Harry pues al ser parte del consejo de Dumbledore debía estar al frente junto con los demás. El chico exploro el salón con la mirada, maravillado de los adornos que representaban las casas y de la gente que había.

\- Hola – Un chico pelirrojo de su edad se acercó a el saludándolo amistosamente

\- Hola – Contesto tímido pero sonriente

\- ¿Estas emocionado por la selección? – Su entusiasmo era palpable

\- Por supuesto –

Con apenas ese pequeño dialogo ambos chicos entablaron lo que en un futuro sería una gran amistad. Ambos decidieron caminar por todo el lugar curioseando, mientras veían a otros chicos que igualmente comenzaban a conocerse. Fue en un instante en el que Harry decidió ver con dirección a uno de los pilares alejados que alcanzo a divisar a un grupo de chicos, no le iba a dar importancia hasta que noto que aquel grupito rodeaba a una chica de melena alborotada.

\- Ron – Fue lo único que le dijo al chico antes de señalar con dirección a la chica

\- Oh no – Fue su respuesta y ambos comenzaron a caminar con rumbo a ellos

Se trataba de cuatro chicos que rodeaban a la chica la cual solo se pegaba lo más que podía al enorme pilar y se encogía mientras los chicos se acercaban cada vez más, la chica solo podía abrazar fuertemente su varita.

\- Tú, niña desterrada, no deberías estar aquí en la selección – Comento uno de los chicos, un rubio de ojos claros que sonaba orgulloso – La selección es solo para verdaderos habitantes del reino

\- Yo también soy habitante de este reino – Se defendía la chica, pero claramente su voz sonaba intimidada – la señora McGonagall me dijo que tenía tanto derecho como ustedes –

\- Solo tu podrías interesarle a alguien como esa mujer – Volvió a hablar el rubio con desdén – Pero los demás no estamos de acuerdo con que alguien que no nació en el reino participe en la selección –

\- Nosotros estamos más que de acuerdo con que este en la selección – Contesto Harry interrumpiendo al rubio el cual lo miro con enojo

\- ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Otro desterrado que vino a nuestro reino? –

\- Harry, es mejor irnos de aquí – Comento por lo bajo el pelirrojo mientras miraba de reojo a la chica la cual miraba a Harry

\- ¿Harry? ¿El niño que sobrevivió a la masacre? – Pregunto intrigado el rubio

\- Vamos – Harry ignoro la pregunta y tomo de la mano a la chica para después irse siendo seguidos por el pelirrojo

\- Gracias – La chica miraba al suelo mientras era guiada por el lugar

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunto con una gran sonrisa

\- Hermione... Hermione Granger – Contesto ya estando más animada

\- Yo soy Ron, Ron Weasley – El pelirrojo caminaba a su lado – Él es Harry –

\- Harry Potter – Contesto el pelinegro

Ya una vez alejados de aquel grupito decidieron seguir recorriendo el lugar, y por cada cosa curiosa que veían Hermione les decía lo que era o lo que representaba, dándose cuenta de que la chica parecía una enciclopedia andante.

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que el carraspeo del Rey llamo la atención de los presentes. Dos de los consejeros del rey indicaron a los jóvenes que se organizarán en dos filas, una de hombres y una de mujeres, cuando escucharán su nombre debían pasar para que el sombrero seleccionador indicaran su casa y el consejero encargado de dicha casa les otorgaría su medalla que indicaba su rango, además de indicar que era perteneciente a dicha casa.

\- Buenas noches a todos – Comenzó su discurso el rey – Como sabrán hoy es un día importante para todos pues cada uno será acogido por una casa y explotaran sus potenciales en ellas además de volverse una pieza importante en el reino – El hombre acaricia por un momento su enorme barba blanca antes de continuar – No les mentiré jóvenes, se acercan tiempos difíciles por lo que se verán presionados a las circunstancias, pero recuerden que sus casas siempre serán su apoyo – Un corto silencio se hizo presente pues nadie sabía a qué se refería exactamente con tempos difíciles – Pero ahora, comencemos con la selección –

El ánimo regreso a los presentes que nerviosos esperaban a escuchar su nombre y poder pasar. El sombrero era un artículo mágico ya antiguo, leía la mente de quien lo usaba y según lo que veía decidía la casa a la que pertenecía.

\- Hermione Granger – La voz de Dumbledore la tomo desprevenida y nerviosa camino a lado del rey quien tenía entre sus manos el sombrero – Tranquila – Susurro el profesor, la castaña asintió y se relajó al ver a sus amigos sonriéndole

\- Vaya... - El sombrero comenzó a hablar en cuanto fue puesto sobre su cabeza – Eres una chica muy curiosa e inteligente, muy noble también, sin duda Ravenclaw podría ser tu casa, pero hay algo más – El sombrero pareció meditar sus palabras – Tienes una valentía latente en ti y una lealtad insuperable... Ya sé a dónde iras – El sombrero se tomó unos segundos en los que la castaña no sabía que esperar – Perteneces a ¡Gryffindor! – Los presentes aplaudieron y Harry y Ron gritaron su nombre, la chica después de recibir su medalla de parte de una sonriente McGonagall regreso a lado de sus amigos sonriendo, pero pensando en las palabras del sombrero, decía que tenía una valentía latente, pero ella siempre se consideró una persona cobarde

\- Hermione serás parte de los duelistas – Ron sonaba emocionado

\- No me gustan mucho las confrontaciones – Admitio la chica

\- No te preocupes Hermione, los caballeros no solo se baten en duelos a lo loco – Animo Harry

\- Cierto –

\- Draco Malfoy – La voz del rey llamo la atención del pelirrojo y por ende la de sus dos amigos

\- Ese niño engreído sin duda ira a Slytherin – Y tras sus palabras de inmediato el sombrero menciono dicha casa – Se los dije –

\- Ron ¿Conoces a ese chico? – Pregunto Harry

\- Por desgracia, el proviene de una familia pura – dijo mientras simulaba unas comillas ante la palabra – La mitad de su familia se fue al reino oscuro, no sé cómo ellos siguen aquí, pero desde siempre su familia ha sido parte de Slytherin –

\- Vaya –

\- Así como mi familia siempre ha pertenecido a Gryffindor – Dijo orgulloso y en ese momento Dumbledore lo llamo – Ya verán – Les giño un ojo y fue rumbo al sombrero

\- Vaya, otro pelirrojo Weasley, ya sabes a donde irás ¿No? – El chico asintió - ¡Gryffindor! –

\- ¿A qué casa te gustaría entrar Harry? – Pregunto Hermione mientras ambos aplaudían y esperaban a Ron

\- Al inicio cualquier casa hubiera estado bien, ahora sin duda me gustaría estar en Gryffindor con ustedes –

\- Harry Potter – Las personas guardaron silencio mientras le colocaban el sombrero al chico

\- Vaya vaya, Harry Potter... Esperaba este día sin duda – El chico trago en seco mientras mentalmente visualizaba el símbolo de Gryffindor – Curioso, al parecer tienes muchas ganas de ir a Gryffindor, pero hay otra casa que podría ser igual de beneficiosa para ti... Slytherin podría ser –

\- Por favor – Susurro Harry haciendo pensar al sombrero

\- ¡Gryffindor! –

El chico suspiro y regreso con sus amigos los cuales emocionados compartieron un corto abrazo.

\- Siempre los tres juntos, dos galanes y la chica rara – Bromeo Ron ganándose un golpe por parte de Hermione

\- Dos chicos bobos y la inteligente – Propuso Hermione

\- El trío dorado –

Hermione y Ron se quedaron viendo a Harry por el nombre que propuso, asintiendo a sus palabras, les gustaba ese apodo y sin duda por los colores de la casa Gryffindor quedaba como anillo al dedo para ellos.

\- Aún recuerdo su primera reunión – Interrumpió Molly mientras veía al techo recordando – Llegaron a casa para el almuerzo emocionados portando sus capas con el escudo de Gryffindor –

\- Lo que más les gustaba del uniforme, las capas – Recordó Hagrid, ese día también habían pasado a enseñarle a él sus primeras y nuevas capas

\- ¿Nos contaras toda su vida de estudiantes? – Pregunto una niña interrumpiendo los recuerdos de los mayores

\- Solo las cosas importantes – El hombre sonrió – Porque aquello de que los tres fueran mejores amigos no era una casualidad, porque como todas las personas tenían fortalezas increíbles, pero también debilidades –

\- ¿El trio dorado no era perfecto? – Pregunto otro niño

\- No, por ejemplo, a Ron se le complico la pronunciación y ejecución de ciertos hechizos, Hermione le ayudaba con eso, pero a ella nunca le gusto volar en escoba, Harry le ayudo a perderle el miedo y Ron ayudo a Harry a entender estrategias, basándose en tableros de ajedrez –

\- Vaya... Increíble – Los niños imaginaban emocionados a los tres héroes de jóvenes

El hombre río al ver la ilusión en las caras de los pequeños, aunque los mayores sonreían nostálgicos, la historia debía continuar y con ella recuerdos de momentos alegres y otros no tan gratos.


	3. Chapter 3

Las lecciones y las clases de cada casa se daban desde el amanecer hasta el mediodía, después los jóvenes podían entrar a talleres complementarios, continuar estudiando por su cuenta u ocupar su tiempo en lo que ellos quisieran. Harry, Ron y Hermione habían acordado tomar dos talleres, uno que fuera del interés de cada uno y otro en donde estuvieran los tres.

Harry decidió hacer deporte pues quería mejorar su condición física así que entro al equipo de Quidditch, Ron decidió tomar el taller de Astronomía pues le parecía beneficioso para estrategias y Hermione opto por el taller de Historia de los reinos y la magia. De taller conjunto tardaron mucho en ponerse de acuerdo para escoger uno, pero recordando las palabras del director el día de la selección de casas al final los tres acordaron tomar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Al inicio les costó acostumbrarse a la jornada larga de clases y talleres que tenían, pero conforme avanzaba el tiempo ellos también avanzaban en conocimiento y adiestramiento en cuanto a los duelos y combates se trataba.

\- Señor Hagrid – Levanto su mano una niña – ¿Es cierto que desde el primer año se pueden formar los equipos de combate? –

\- Por supuesto, es raro porque los integrantes deben conocerse y confiar entre ellos para funcionar como equipo, pero si se sienten preparados pueden pedir hacer el examen de prueba de equipos – Confirmo el hombre – De hecho, el trío dorado ha sido uno de los equipos más jóvenes en solicitar el examen y aprobarlo –

\- Wooo! – Expresaron todos los niños

\- Verán, eso sucedió a un mes de terminar su primer año... -

\- No creo que estemos realmente preparados – Hermione aun dudaba de entregarle el oficio a McGonagall para solicitar el examen de equipo

\- Con esa actitud sin duda estamos acabados – Molesto Ron

\- Hermione somos bastante buenos en nuestras clases, sin decir que tú eres la mejor en todas, y hemos entrenado tanto individual como en equipo, podemos aprobar el examen –

\- Pero no entiendo su prisa por formar el equipo – Suspiro la chica

\- ¿No lo sabes? – La chica negó y Ron le explico – Este año cambiaron algunas normas, para los que no apliquen al examen de equipos serán formados al azar a finales del tercer año, a los que pertenezcan a un equipo antes de ese tiempo se les brindarán clases especiales, nos conviene adelantarnos, aunque sea un poco –

\- ¿Ron Weasley queriendo adelantar materias? Harry ¿Qué sueño es este? – Bromeo Hermione zarandeando un poco al azabache el cual reía al igual que Ron

\- ¿Entonces Hermione? – Pregunto Harry

\- Harry y yo confiamos en ti –

\- Y yo en ustedes –

Los tres caminaron por el reino hasta llegar a la torre donde se encontraba McGonagall trabajando. Unos estudiantes avanzados les indicaron que se encontraba al final del pasillo de entrada dando una clase de transformaciones por lo que esperaron a que terminará.

Paso alrededor de una hora, en la que Hermione y Harry hablaban de sus talleres sentados en el suelo y Ron dormía recargándose en Hermione, cuando la puerta se abrió y salió McGonagall, Harry y Hermione se levantaron rápido, causando que Ron se cayera, pero se despertara y levantara rápido, la chica extendió sus manos dándole el papel a su tutora.

\- ¿Qué es esto Hermione? – Pregunto mientras caminaba con los chicos siguiéndola

\- Es un oficio para pedir la realización del examen de equipos –

\- ¿Qué? – Se detuvo en seco – Es muy pronto para que piensen en eso, mejor sigan con sus talleres muchachos – Se negó la mujer

\- Sé que parece que es pronto, pero tenemos confianza en que lo aprobaremos – Respondió Harry

\- Aun si aprobaran ¿Están conscientes de que no podrán cambiar de equipo? Esto es permanente –

\- Nos soportamos bastante bien – Contesto Ron

\- Se refiere a que sincronizamos bien – Corrigió Hermione – Por favor, estamos listos –

Los tres chicos le sonrieron a la mujer para convencerla a lo que la mujer solo suspiro y leyó el oficio, estaba muy bien redactado por lo que se había dado cuenta que ya habían decidido entre los tres, desde hace tiempo, presentar el examen.

\- Bien, se lo comunicare al rey y a los demás del consejo, la respuesta se les hará llegar en unos días con todos los detalles –

La mujer camino para retirarse, pero escucho detrás de ella la alegría de los chicos al ser aceptado su oficio, aquello la hizo sonreír, hace tiempo no veía a jóvenes tan animados de presentar el dichoso examen.

Pasaron varios días hasta que en un descanso una lechuza negra dejo caer una carta sobre los chicos que almorzaban. El papel había caído sobre las piernas de Hermione la cual de inmediato se emocionó al ver el sello del rey en el sobre. Harry y Ron veían emocionados como Hermione habría el sobre, sacaba la hoja y leía cada párrafo que contenía.

\- Hemos sido aceptados para presentar el examen – Festejo Ron

\- Y la prueba será dentro de una semana – Continuo Harry

Hermione solo veía con emoción a sus amigos, por fin tenían la fecha exacta, tendrían que entrenar esa semana más duro para poder superar cualquier prueba del examen, por lo que sabía las pruebas eran distintas para todos, de alguna manera personalizadas, así que debían descubrir sus debilidades y contrarrestarlas de alguna manera.

Al día siguiente de haber recibido la carta los tres entrenaban desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer, solo tomaban dos descansos durante el día, el primero era el almuerzo que tenían entre clases en la mañana y el segundo uno que habían acordado hacer después de sus talleres, para reponer energías. Justo el día antes de la prueba decidieron que lo usarían para descansar, no tenía caso llegar cansados a presentar la prueba por lo que Molly les preparo un almuerzo y salieron a los campos del reino a relajarse, nadaron en el río, caminaron por el valle y finalmente, ya oscureciéndose el cielo, regresaron a sus hogares.

Ron al llegar a su casa le agradeció a su madre el almuerzo y se dirigió a su habitación a descansar. Cuando Harry llego a su hogar Snape lo esperaba con una taza de té contándole lo que hizo ese día y lo emocionado que estaba. Hermione se encontró con McGonagall la cual le pregunto si estaba nerviosa, sin duda lo estaba, pero también alegre de que todo sería mañana.

La puerta de la taberna se abrió y en ella entro un personaje de la historia de Hagrid. McGonagall saludo primero a los presentes y luego a Hagrid y a Molly para luego sentarse en la barra, recibió un tarro de cerveza de mantequilla y se giró para escuchar al gran hombre.

Los niños se le quedaron viendo por varios segundos, maravillados de verla en persona, ella había sido uno de los más grandes apoyos del trío dorado, además de mano derecha del Rey y tutora, casi madre, de Hermione.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – Pregunto la mujer al grupo de niños los cuales negaron

\- Bueno – Hagrid reía – Continuare la historia

El día del examen los chicos se levantaron aun en madrugada pues este se realizaría a un horario en el que no pudieran ser molestados, por lo que llegaron a la entrada principal del castillo a las tres de la mañana. Hagrid ya los esperaba, el los llevaría al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el examen y estaban a buen tiempo.

\- Hola chicos – Saludo el hombre

\- Hola Hagrid – Saludaron al unísono

\- Síganme, no se alejen o podrían perderse –

Los chicos siguieron a Hagrid de cerca, creían que la prueba se realizaría en el reino, pero al ver que salían de él y se dirigían al bosque oscuro lo dudaron. Continuaron caminando en silencio hasta quedar justo frente a un camino para entrar al bosque, ahí se encontraban Dumbledore, McGonagall y Snape.

\- Gracias Hagrid – Agradeció Dumbledore

\- No hay de que – El hombre se apartó unos metros de ellos esperando más indicaciones

\- Muy bien chicos, la prueba es simple – Comenzó a hablar McGonagall

\- Dentro del bosque se perdió una snitch dorada, deben recuperarla y salir del bosque antes del amanecer – Explico Dumbledore – Sé que suena sencillo, pero no se confíen, la snitch es en muchas ocasiones problemática y además el bosque está lleno de peligros y engaños –

\- Recuerden trabajar en equipo – Fueron las palabras de Snape

Los tres asintieron, se vieron por unos segundos entre ellos y con paso decidido entraron al bosque. Avanzaban con sigilo y en fila, al frente iba Harry, en medio Hermione y al final Ron. Continuaron caminando mientras observaban el bosque con ayuda de la luz proveniente de sus varitas, les parecía bastante tétrico.

\- ¿Cómo encontraremos esa diminuta cosa? – Se animó a preguntar Ron pues desde atrás solo sentía que caminaban sin rumbo

\- Podrías usar un hechizo localizador, pero siendo la snitch dorada dudo que pueda detectarla – Opino Harry

\- Además, no dudo que el rey se haya encargado de que no funcionará el hechizo con esta en particular, después de todo es una prueba importante – Razono Hermione

\- Podríamos separarnos para encontrarla, pero esto es una prueba de equipo así que no es una opción – El pelirrojo suspiro a sus propias palabras

\- La snitch está hecha de oro y plata, podríamos buscar el rastro de dichos materiales y que nos guíe por donde se ha ido, como tal no es hechizo rastreador para la snitch –

Ambos chicos asintieron a la idea de Hermione la cual recito el hechizo para tratar de encontrar el rastro de los materiales de la snitch. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que una línea azul se comenzó a formar en el aire, era muy delgada y daba muchas vueltas por el bosque, sabían que ese era el rastro.

Los tres chicos sonrieron y comenzaron a seguir el camino luminoso, muchas veces regresaron por donde ya habían pasado y en otras confundían el camino y regresaban por dónde venían, el camino que trazaba la snitch era engañoso y confuso.

Después de varios minutos siguiendo confusas curvas comenzaron a seguir el camino de forma recta, los tres aceleraron el paso creyendo que podrían estar cerca de su objetivo hasta que los tres chocaron con algo relativamente blando y cayeron frente a él. Una ráfaga de viento los hizo enfocar su vista con aquello que habían chocado y frente a ellos estaba la cara de un enorme perro que los veía molesto.

\- ¿Qué... Qué es eso? – La voz de Ron temblaba y el haber dicho aquello, por muy bajo que lo hubiera intentado, el enorme perro dejo ver otras dos cabezas que provenían del mismo cuerpo y las tres comenzaron a gruñir haciendo que los tres chicos se levantaran rápido y trataran de huir.

El enorme perro de tres cabezas ladro molesto, los árboles se movieron y cerraron el paso a los tres jóvenes los cuales intentaron apartar las ramas, pero no podían. El enorme perro se levantó de donde estaba y se acercaba poco a poco.

\- Oigan – Ron señalo una cueva que antes cubría el perro, Harry y Hermione notaron que el rastro de la snitch iba en esa dirección.

El perro corrió en su dirección, los tres se miraron, asintieron y se dispersaron por la pequeña área que los arboles les habían dejado, Hermione rodeo al animal por la derecha, Ron por la izquierda y Harry cruzo por debajo del perro, el cual se estrelló con los árboles. El perro se sacudió y se giró para nuevamente enfrentar a los tres chicos que no sabían que hacer hasta que Harry recordó algo.

\- Chicos –Ambos voltearon a verlo - ¿Recuerdan la canción que Hagrid les pone a sus mascotas para dormir? – Ambos asintieron –

\- ¿Crees que funcione? – Pregunto Ron

\- Esperemos que si –

Harry hizo un hechizo en el que un arpa apareció frente al animal evitando que comenzara a correr, una melodía empezó a sonar y el perro se quedó viendo al instrumento un momento antes de que sus tres cabezas bostezarán, se echó justo donde estaba y comenzó a dormir.

En aquel momento los tres se miraron mutuamente, había funcionado, chocaron sus palmas sin hacer ruido y entraron a la cueva, ya estando unos metros dentro los tres soltaron un grito de alegría.

\- Harry ¿Cómo se te ocurrió que funcionaria algo así? – Cuestiono Hermione

\- Bueno, intuí que era una de las extravagantes mascotas de Hagrid – Sus amigos no entendieron el por qué – Las tres cabezas traían collar – Explico

\- Ah... - Expresaron la chica y el pelirrojo

\- Bueno, el camino de la snitch dice que es por aquí, vamos – Retomo el camino Ron siendo seguido por sus amigos

Los tres caminaban distraídamente por la cueva, la poca luz de sus varitas apenas lograba alumbrar el lugar, pero se guiaban más con la luz del rastro de la snitch. Avanzaron varios metros hasta alejarse de la entrada, la cueva poco a poco parecía irse estrechando.

\- ¡Miren! – Grito Harry al ver como el rastro de la snitch bajaba en línea recta – Creo que la encontramos

Hermione y Ron asintieron, los tres corrieron a donde el rastro terminaba y un metro antes de llegar a donde la luz desaparecía cayeron en un hoyo de poca profundidad, pero aterrizando en una especie de enredadera.

\- ¿Qué diablos? – Pregunto Ron sobándose la cabeza, pero sintiendo como las ramas de la planta lo rodeaban - ¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto asustado

\- No sé, pero nos está apretando cada vez más – Comento Harry tratando de zafarse al igual que Ron

\- Chicos, esperen – Hermione observo con detenimiento la enredadera y al instante de reconocerla dejo de tratar de zafarse – Chicos, es el lazo del diablo –

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntaron ambos

\- Entre más luchen con ella más rápido los estrangulara, solo relájense –

\- ¿Estrangular? ¿Quieres que me relaje sabiendo eso? – Ron se ponía cada vez más tenso

\- Solo relájense – Tras sus palabras Hermione suspiro y cerró los ojos haciendo que poco a poco la enredadera la hundiera hasta desaparecer de la vista de sus amigos

\- Hermione! – Gritaban ambos sin entender dónde estaba

\- Estoy bien, y ya se los dije, relájense – Escucharon a su amiga desde abajo, ambos chicos se miraron y asintieron, respiraron profundo e intentaron relajarse, sintiendo como segundos después también era tragados por la planta hasta caer un metro hasta el suelo.

Ambos chicos ya en el suelo se miraron mutuamente y luego a Hermione que estaba de pie a lado de ellos, volvieron a mirarse y se levantaron de un brinco, alegres de seguir vivos.

\- ¿Qué harían sin mí? – Pregunta sonriente Hermione viendo a los chicos y caminando con dirección del rastro de la snitch

\- Buscar un reemplazo no tan bueno como tú – Responde Ron ayudando al ego de la chica, pero haciéndola reír

Caminaron durante unos minutos, la cueva comenzaba a volverse un pasillo que contenía antorchan prendidas, aquello confundió a los chicos, aún más cuando notaron una enorme puerta y comprobaron que estaba cerrada, pero el rastro de luz continuaba por el otro lado.

Los tres observaron su alrededor, Harry encontró varias escobas apiladas en un rincón, Hermione y Ron vieron en el techo varias llaves aladas.

\- ¿Cuál es la correcta? – Pregunta Harry entregándole una escoba a sus amigos

\- No lo sé, desde aquí no logro distinguirlas – Responde Hermione subiendo a la escoba

\- Tendremos que averiguarlo –

Los tres comienzan a volar sobre las escobas, al momento de acercarse a las llaves estas comienzan a volar por toda la habitación con rapidez. Los chicos se sorprenden, pero su objetivo era encontrar alguna llave en particular, por lo que solo las rodean y miran con detenimiento.

\- Oigan – Ron capta su atención – Creo que es esa – Menciona señalando una llave que tenía sus alas desgastadas

Los tres asienten y comienzan a seguir a la llave, la cual a pesar de estar tan desgastada era igual de rápida que las demás. Los tres iban detrás de ella, a veces intentaban rodearla, pero lograba esquivarlos, fue hasta que Hermione y Ron la acorralaron desde arriba y Harry logro tomarla desde abajo.

Dejaron las escobas en su lugar, con excepción de una que llevaba Ron, y Harry abrió la puerta con la llave, dejándola irse después. Los tres entraron a una sala enorme, donde se podía ver unas enormes estatuas a dos lados de la habitación, y del lado contrario la salida desde la cual se podía ver la continuación del bosque donde continuaba el rastro de luz de la snitch.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar con rumbo a la salida, pero una de las estatuas les impidió el paso, asustándolos y haciendo que observaran con detenimiento dichas estatuas.

\- Oh por Merlín... - La expresión de Ron era de asombro – Esto es un tablero gigante de ajedrez –

\- ¿Qué? – Hermione no lo podía creer

\- Si, mira las estatuas, son las piezas – Explico Ron

\- Y el suelo es el tablero mira – La chica observo debajo de sus pies y este estaba cuadriculado en colores blanco y negro

\- Entonces para poder pasar – Hablo Hermione

\- Hay que ganar la partida – Termino Ron

El juego fue dirigido por Ron, Hermione se colocó como alfil, Harry como torre y Ron con un caballo. Poco a poco el juego avanzaba y los ponía cada vez más nerviosos, pues se dieron cuenta que cuando una pieza se "comía" a otra esta era destruida. Ron sudaba mientras planeaba y dirigía a las piezas y sus amigos, no quería correr el riesgo de que fueran dañados o de perder. Harry y Hermione le comentaban algunas opciones para que el chico pudiera analizarlas y cambiar su estrategia.

\- Harry – Hablo Ron – En el siguiente movimiento debo sacrificar una pieza, el alfil del rey se moverá y este quedará desprotegido, en ese momento tú te pondrás frente a él y habremos ganado el juego – Su amigo asintió y al instante el caballo donde estaba el pelirrojo comenzó a moverse

\- Ron no! – Hermione vio como el caballo se posicionaba justo donde el alfil lo atacaría, pero sabía que si se movía echaría a perder todo

El alfil destruyo al caballo haciendo que Ron cayera al suelo y sobre él algunos trozos de la figura, Harry estaba preocupado, pero hizo lo que su amigo le dijo, camino hasta estar frente al rey y segundos después este comenzó a romperse por sí mismo, como el pelirrojo había dicho, ganaron.

\- Ron – Ambos amigos corrieron a donde estaba el pelirrojo, el cual les sonreía, cubierto de polvo y varios raspones

\- ¿Qué harían sin mí? – Los tres rieron, lo ayudaron a levantarse, dándose cuenta de que se había lastimado el tobillo

\- ¿Por qué trajiste una escoba? – Pregunta Harry con dicha escoba en mano

\- Presentimiento –

Los tres salieron de aquel lugar, llegando nuevamente al interior del bosque y justo frente a ellos paso la snitch dejando ver un rastro de luz.

\- Harry, tu eres el mejor de nosotros usando la escoba, ve, Ron y yo te seguiremos –

El azabache asiente, se sube a la escoba y ve a la snitch volando detrás de sus amigos los cuales le sonríen y este emprende el vuelo rápidamente tras la pequeña pieza.

Mientras Harry sigue a la snitch Hermione pasa el brazo de Ron alrededor de su cuello ayudándolo a caminar, el chico se sonroja y sonríe, Hermione no se percata de esto pues en su mente tenía un pequeño plan, para el cual necesitaba la enorme rama de un árbol que estaba a unos cuantos metros.

Harry continuaba siguiendo a la snitch, pero al ser tan pequeña no lograba atraparla, hasta que Hermione le señalo una rama, sonrío ante la idea de su amiga, así que continúo siguiendo a la snitch guiándola a la rama que su amiga había jalado hacia atrás. Y de un momento a otro la rama golpeo la snitch haciéndola ir en dirección contraria a la que iba, yendo directo hacía Harry el cual abre sus brazos para atraparla antes de que cambiara el rumbo, pero cayendo de la escoba.

\- Amigo el único que puede estar en el suelo soy yo – Menciona Ron acercándose con Hermione la cual le da un golpe en la cabeza

\- Agh – El azabache escupe la snitch antes de reír – Pero yo me veo mejor jaja –

Los tres miraron la pequeña pieza alegres de por fin haberla encontrado, Harry le presto la escoba a Ron para poder acelerar el paso, pues faltaban unos minutos para el amanecer y debían de salir del bosque antes de eso. Hermione había aplicado un hechizo de localización puesto en McGonagall, así podrían llegar a la salida.

Hermione y Harry comenzaron a correr y Ron avanzaba con velocidad en la escoba, estaban cerca de la salida y del amanecer, al final Harry tomo la escoba en la parte de atrás, Hermione de enfrente y los tres lograron volar lo más rápido que podían al final del bosque, y justo en el momento en que salieron Harry se soltó y le mostro la snitch a Dumbledore para segundos después sentir los primeros rayos de sol sobre ellos. Hermione y Ron veían con detenimiento al rey, el cual se reunió con McGonagall y Snape, discutiendo un poco, para después sonreírles.

\- Felicidades, trío dorado –

Los tres saltaron y se abrazaron sonrientes, lo habían conseguido y aquello apenas era el comienzo, pero ya lo que ocurriera lo arreglarían entre los tres, como equipo, como amigos, como familia.

\- Hermione es genial – Expreso impresionada una niña que se imaginaba a la chica y sus grandes hazañas

\- ¿Bromeas? Ron es el grandioso, el venció en el juego de ajedrez – Respondió otro

\- Pero Harry fue el que atrapo la snitch – Sentencio otro más

\- Con ayuda de Hermione – Replico la misma niña

\- Entonces – Hablo McGonagall – En resumen, el trío era grandioso juntos – Todos los niños asintieron y los mayores rieron

\- Disculpen – La misma niña que había hablado levanto la mano y Hagrid asintió permitiéndole hablar – Escuche que Harry y Ron encontraron novias y se casaron, pero y ¿Hermione? –

\- Bueno – McGonagall tomo la palabra – Ella también tiene novia, aunque no se han casado –

\- ¿No lo sabes boba? Hermione es novia de una veela, del reino francés, la primogénita de la familia DeLacour – Respondió el chico más grande, siendo reprendido por dirigirse así a la pequeña

\- ¿Pero que no está desaparecida? Además ¿cómo se conocieron? –

\- Bueno – Fue Hagrid el que hablo – Recuerden que cada cinco años se celebra el torneo de equipos, entre Hogwarts, Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, ahí se conocieron –


	4. Chapter 4

El reino mostraba una gran celebración, las calles estaban adornadas con las banderas de la triple alianza del continente correspondiente a Hogwarts, Durmstrang y Beauxbatons, todos animados pues Hogwarts sería en esa ocasión la cede del campeonato de equipos.

\- ¿Por qué el campeonato se maneja por equipos? – Pregunta un chico del grupo

\- Bueno, antes el campeonato era conocido como el torneo de los tres magos, pero tras lo ocurrido con los mortífagos la individualidad no era una opción, por ello se cambió al torneo de equipos – Explico McGonagall

\- Oh... - Dijeron los chicos al unísono

\- ¿Entonces el trío dorado participo? – Pregunto otro con emoción

\- Si, aunque a Hermione no le interesaba mucho que digamos – Respondió Molly recordando la cara de la castaña cuando los tres fueron a anunciarle el acontecimiento

\- ¿Por qué? –

\- A ella no le anima mucho la idea de pelear sin sentido y el torneo tenía poco sentido para ella –

En el salón principal del castillo se encontraban todos los caballeros de Hogwarts, esperaban la llegada de los elegidos de las otras escuelas y los reyes correspondientes, con ello Dumbledore daría el anuncio oficial del torneo y el comienzo de este.

En la fiesta todos los caballeros se encontraban con sus respectivos uniformes, las mujeres podían decidir si usar falta o pantalón para el evento, tenían esa libertad pues todos llevarían sus capas.

Ya habían pasado cinco años desde que el trío dorado se había vuelto un equipo oficial, sus clases y talleres eran un poco más avanzados que los demás, además de que llevaban más que otros, pues lo consideraban necesario, aun así, serían los primeros de su generación en ser autorizados por el rey como equipo oficial de la armada de caballeros de Hogwarts, y por ende tendrían que cumplir con las misiones que les fueran otorgadas.

Como en cualquier evento, junta o cualquier cosa que los requiriera llegaban juntos, y así lo hicieron esa vez. Al llegar muchos los veían con estima, se llevaban bien con la mayoría de caballeros con excepción de los caballeros de Slytherin, pues el cabecilla de ellos era Draco Malfoy, el cual continuaba molestando a Hermione y a sus amigos.

Los tres se dirigieron a tomar una copa de vino, conversaban de sus talleres y en algunas estrategias para presentárselas a McGonagall, a Snape y al final al rey, estaban tan enfrascados en su conversación que no se percataron del anuncio de la llegada de los participantes de los otros dos reinos.

\- Jóvenes – Hablo con fuerza Dumbledore captando la atención de todos – Por favor dejen la vía libre para la llegada de nuestros invitados y denles una calurosa bienvenida –

Tras sus palabras todos los caballeros se acomodaron a los lados, dejando un pasillo desde la entrada hasta la parte de enfrente del trono, en ese momento unas mariposas de luz fueron las primeras en entrar, sus colores cálidos eran atrayentes y seguidas de estas entraron doncellas con uniformes azul celeste, todas mostrando elegancia, a su paso saludaban a los caballeros de Hogwarts y al terminar su recorrido hicieron una reverencia ante el rey, el cual se levantó y espero.

\- Dumbledore – Una mujer que rondaba los tres metros apareció detrás de las doncellas e inclino su cabeza ante el rey el cual sonrío

\- Madame Maxime, un gusto que haya venido – Hizo una seña hacia uno de los tronos a lado del suyo al cual la mujer asintió y se posiciono frente a el

Aquella mujer se trataba de la reina de Beauxbatons, media giganta, de no solo apariencia imponente, también su personalidad lo era. En Beauxbatons la armada se dividía en caballeros y doncellas, cada uno con distintos métodos de formación y se turnaban la participación en los torneos, este año les tocaba a las doncellas.

Las doncellas de azul celeste siguieron los señalamientos de McGonagall y se posicionaron a lado de la casa de Hufflepuff dejando así el paso a los estudiantes de Durmstrang.

A diferencia de Beauxbatons, los caballeros de Durmstrang entraron marchando, se podía ver la dureza en sus rostros, tanto de hombres, que eran la mayoría, como de las mujeres. Mientras marchaban hacían un espectáculo con dragones de fuego que danzaban sobre ellos y al llegar frente a Dumbledore y Maxime desaparecieron, los caballeros se inclinaron mostrando respeto y el director de Durmstrang hizo acto de presencia posicionándose frente a los otros dos de la alianza.

\- Karkarov, nos honra su presencia –

\- Lo sé, así debe ser – Dice petulante el hombre y saludando con un gesto a la media giganta para luego posicionarse, de mala gana, del lado izquierdo de Dumbledore mientras sus muchachos se acomodaban a lado de los caballeros de Slytherin.

\- Bien, ya que estamos todos presentes les diré la forma en la que se escogerán a los participantes del torneo – Snape llega a lado del rey y le entrega una copa de gran tamaño, adornada con oro, plata y algunas gemas haciéndola ver imponente – Los equipos que deseen participar deberán meter el nombre de su equipo escrito en un pequeño papel en esta copa, tienen siete días para hacerlo, y la siguiente semana anunciaremos los equipos que la copa decida son dignos para participar – Tras su introducción la gran mayoría de caballeros y doncellas gritaron animados ante el torneo, muchos equipos habían decidido inscribirse y otros aun lo planeaban, pero la emoción por verlo y vivirlo los animaba – Bien, entonces, comencemos con la cena –

Tras sus palabras todos se dirigieron a las grandes mesas abarrotadas de distintos alimentos que los elfos aun acomodaban para mayor comodidad de los caballeros, doncellas y reyes.

\- Señorita Hermione – Un pequeño elfo se acerca a la nombrada y la jala un poco de su pantalón

\- Hola Dobby ¿Qué ocurre? – La castaña se agacha para quedar a la altura del elfo

\- Dobby sabe que a usted no le gusta beber, así que Dobby le preparo una jarra especial del jugo que le gusta – El pequeño elfo muestra entonces una jarra detrás de él, la castaña sonríe y la toma

\- Muchas gracias Dobby – Agradece mientras le palmea la cabeza – Le pediré a Molly que me ayude a prepararte un pastelillo especialmente para ti – Menciona guiñándole un ojo haciendo sonreír al elfo

\- Muchas gracias señorita Hermione – Agradece el pequeño antes de desaparecer

\- ¿En serio vas a tomar jugo? – Pregunta Ron llegando con su amiga con dos platos, uno lleno hasta el tope de carne, pollo y papas, el otro con un pedazo de carne y muchas verduras

\- Sabes que prefiero evitar tomar, además Dobby me lo trajo con cariño, nunca podría despreciarlo – La chica acepta el plato moderado que le había traído su amigo

\- Además, ella es la que nos cuida si tú y yo nos embriagamos – Responde Harry llegando con sus amigos con su plato y tres copas, dos de ellas con vino y dándole una a Ron

\- Eso es cierto – Admite Ron mientras le da un sorbo a su bebida - ¿Y te lo tomarás directo de la jarra? – Se burla su amigo pues esta era algo grande

\- Tonto, mejor busquemos un lugar para sentarnos –

Los tres continúan hablando y riendo mientras se dirigen a uno de los pilares más alejados del salón, sentándose en el suelo y comiendo mientras continúan con su plática la cual en ocasiones los hacía reír o dirigir pequeñas burlas hacia alguno de los tres.

Pero aquella interacción que tuvo la castaña con el pequeño elfo no pasó desapercibida por dos personas, una de ellas una chica rubia de ojos celestes que sonrío ante el tacto de la chica con la criatura mágica, la otra persona se trataba de un chico castaño oscuro proveniente del reino de Durmstrang el cual también sonrío, pero al enfocarse en la sonrisa de la castaña, ignorando a su pequeño amigo.

\- ¿Entonces es cierto que Viktor fue rechazado por Hermione? – Pregunta el niño pelinegro sorprendido – Pero es grandioso –

\- Sin duda lo es, él siempre se llevó bien Hermione, incluso después de que Hermione lo rechazará, son buenos amigos – Responde McGonagall

\- Además, Hermione no necesitaba de alguien que la mimara – Menciona Molly ganándose miradas curiosas – Ella siempre necesito que la complementara, alguien que la retara en muchas formas, pero que la calmara y apoyara cuando lo necesitaba – Hagrid y McGonagall asintieron dándole la razón

\- ¿Y Delacour lograba eso? – Pregunto de nuevo el chico

\- Sin duda alguna – Respondieron los tres mayores

\- ¿Entonces nadie te interesa Hermione? Hablando románticamente – Pregunto el azabache dejando su plato vacío a un lado

\- Pues no, nadie me ha interesado de ninguna forma – Responde tranquila la castaña tomando un bocado de sus verduras

\- Admítelo Hermione, te juntaste tanto con nosotros que ahora también te gustan las mujeres – Aquello dicho por Ron hizo que Hermione se atragantara con su bocado y comenzara a toser mientras Harry soltaba una carcajada por la ocurrencia

\- Excusez moi – Una suave voz interrumpió lo que Hermione iba a decir y los tres amigos voltearon a ver a la persona que les hablaba – No quería interrumpir su conversación, pero note que ustedes tienen una bebida sin alcohol – Dice señalando la jarra que todavía tenía la mitad de jugo

\- Es de la aburrida de Hermione – Responde Ron volteando hacia otro lado evitando la mirada asesina de su amiga

\- ¿Me podrías regalar un poco? Es para mi hermana Gabrielle – Pregunta mientras señala a una chica más joven que ella

\- Claro, puedes llevártelo si gustas – Responde amable la castaña

\- Merci – Se agacha hasta tomar la jarra y le da un beso en la mejilla a Hermione en señal de agradecimiento antes de irse con su grupo de amigas y su hermana la cual se sorprende al ver la bebida y ríe junto con su hermana

\- Te lo dije Harry, somos buena influencia – Anuncia Ron al ver que Hermione no dejaba de ver a la rubia, haciendo reír nuevamente a su amigo y recibiendo un golpe de parte de su amiga

\- Eres un idiota Ron – Dice ofendida pero sonriente

\- ¿Su primer acercamiento fue por una jarra con juego? No suena muy romántico – Interrumpe la niña fan de Hermione haciendo reír a los adultos

\- Quizá no sea romántico, pero es que Delacour no era precisamente sociable, así como Hermione prefería estudiar y perfeccionarse, a comparación de Harry y Ron – Habla McGonagall

\- Yo creí que Ron y Hermione se quedarían juntos – Menciona otro haciendo un puchero

\- Pues unos años antes del torneo lo intentaron, pero no se sentían cómodos en un plan amoroso, así que decidieron quedarse como amigos – Responde Molly

\- Oh... - Expresaron todos sorprendidos, incluyendo a los otros adultos que escuchaban la historia sin interrumpir

\- Continúe señor Hagrid – Hablo la pequeña emocionada

Los caballeros y doncellas invitados participaban en los cursos, clases y talleres de los caballeros de Hogwarts, esto según sus intereses. La mayoría de los caballeros de Durmstrang se incluían con los Slytherin, las doncellas de Beauxbatons en cambio preferían evitar a esa "casa" y se dividían en las demás.

Harry, Ron y Hermione compartían todos los cursos, talleres y clases con excepción de una sola, la cual escogían por gusto personal. Harry continuo en Quidditch por lo que sus habilidades al volar con la escoba eran bastante superiores haciéndolo el mejor volador en el reino. Ron continuo con aquellos enfocados a estrategias por lo que muchas veces se encontraba con caballeros de Slytherin los cuales lo molestaban, pero él siempre los dejaba en ridículo a la hora de poner en practica dichas estrategias. En cambio, Hermione fue por un camino un poco distinto, si bien la historia y toda la teoría le llamaban la atención decidió irse por algo distinto, pues tomaba talleres que incluían a criaturas mágicas, desde su origen, su historia, sus comportamientos, todo, había algo en todas ellas que llamaba su atención.

\- Vamos Hermione – Insistía Ron – Es nuestra oportunidad de demostrar que somos grandiosos juntos –

\- ¿Por qué demostrarlo? – La castaña se dirigía al bosque pues Hagrid le dijo que le mostraría algo

\- Hermione, esto podría ayudarnos a mejorar aún más – Continuo Harry caminando del lado contrario al de Ron

\- No lo sé – La chica se detuvo y sus amigos también – Sé que estamos cerca de que por fin nos manden a misiones y todo eso de la guerra junto con la aparición de los mortífagos, pero... -

\- Hermione – Harry la toma de los hombros – Nosotros siempre estaremos juntos para apoyarnos, nada nos detendrá –

\- Solo debemos confiar en nosotros mismos, tener un poco de ego y presumirlo no es malo – Continuo el pelirrojo

\- Bien... - Acepto suspirando – Vayan y metan el papelito ese a la copa – Sus amigos sonrieron y salieron corriendo rumbo a la copa, no sin antes gritarle a Hermione que la querían y era la mejor

La castaña negó y al verlos ya lejos continuo con su camino, Hagrid le había pedido que lo encontrará en su cabaña, que estaba cerca de los límites del reino y justo al inicio del bosque. Si bien en un inicio el lugar le parecía algo tétrico con el tiempo se fue acostumbrando y al final se volvió de sus lugares favoritos.

Al llegar a la cabaña noto que estaba completamente oscura, así que solo la rodeo pues sabía que el hombre en ocasiones se encontraba en la parte trasera jugando con algunas criaturas del bosque o con sus mascotas extravagantes.

\- Hagrid lamento llegar... Tarde... - La chica había encontrado al hombre, pero al acercarse noto que este no estaba solo

\- Oh Hermione, llegas justo a tiempo – El hombre sonriente volteo hacia ella y el animal que estaba a unos metros de él la miro detenidamente

\- Eso es un... -

\- Un hipogrifo –

Frente a ella el enorme animal le imponía respeto, era justo como lo describía uno de sus libros, su cabeza, alas y garras delanteras correspondían a las de un águila gigante y el cuerpo, patas traseras y cola correspondían con las de un caballo. Aunque en su libro nunca menciono que podían ser de distintos colores, pues este cumplía con aquellos ojos anaranjados, pero él era de color negro.

\- Como estas tan interesada en las criaturas mágicas pensé que podría interesarte ver algunos en persona – Habla Hagrid sacando de sus pensamientos a la castaña

\- Es increíble – Expresa admirando al animal - ¿Tiene nombre? –

\- No, en realidad es nueva en el reino, quizá se perdió porque tiene una herida en el ala, acepta los alimentos y el agua que le dejo, pero no me permite acercarme para curarla –

\- Nueva... - Susurra la castaña sin dejar de verla, notando la herida de la que hablaba Hagrid, si bien no era grave no le permitía volar y de infectarse causaría más problemas – Querías que viniera para ver si podíamos curarla entre ambos –

\- Entre mujeres se entienden ¿No? – Ambos sonrieron

Hermione se puso a un lado de Hagrid, a unos metros del hipogrifo, sabía que era una de las criaturas mágicas más respetuosas por lo que lo mejor era esperar a que diera señal de no estar molesta con su presencia. Ambas se veían fijamente sin moverse, pasaron varios minutos hasta que el hipogrifo se acercó unos pasos a Hermione la cual sonrío, esa era la señal de que podía acercarse. Poco a poco los metros desaparecieron entre ellas, estaban justo una frente a otra sin dejar de verse hasta que el enorme animal inclina su cabeza permitiéndole a Hermione acariciarla, la cual pasa suavemente su mano sobre su cabeza un par de veces. El hipogrifo levanta su cabeza nuevamente y comienza a rodearla, como si la analizara en su totalidad, la castaña solo se quedó parada hasta que el animal saciara su curiosidad.

\- Creo que le agradas – Comento sonriente Hagrid

\- Eso es bueno – Nuevamente el animal se quedó frente a ella – Necesitamos curarte... - Le habla al animal señalando su ala – No es grave, pero si no lo curamos tardara mucho en sanar – El animal zarandea un poco su cabeza, como si se negara a la petición de la chica – No te haremos daño y será rápido, solo colocaremos un ungüento –

El animal parece meditarlo un momento, en el cual Hagrid le hacía una seña a Hermione de que no sabía lo que ocurriría, la castaña suspiro, tendría que esperar a la decisión del animal y de negarse tendría que insistirle otro día.

Paso casi una hora, tanto Hagrid como Hermione iban a regresar a la cabaña aceptando la negativa del animal hasta que este se acercó a la chica cuando le dio la espalda, empujándola levemente con una de sus garras, la chica se giró y vio cómo se echaba en el suelo levantando el ala dejando ver la herida.

\- Te ha dado permiso – Hagrid le dio el ungüento a Hermione la cual siente y tomando el envase se acerca hasta hincarse frente a la herida

\- Sentirás pegajoso, pero no te dolerá – Hablo mientras tomaba una cantidad considerable con su mano y comenzaba a esparcirla por la herida, el animal se mostraba tranquilo, cosa que ayudaba a los nervios de la chica pues sabía que los hipogrifos eran criaturas de temer – Listo – Dijo tras un par de minutos y poniéndose de pie – En dos días ya podrás levantar bien el ala para volar, solo no te laves donde está el ungüento – Añadió la castaña sonriéndole al animal el cual apego su cabeza a ella para que la acariciara, como si de un felino se tratará

Tras aquello paso un rato con Hagrid tomando el té afuera y dándole de comer al hipogrifo que de vez en cuando se acercaba a Hermione para que le diera mimos. Ambos dedujeron que se trataba de un hipogrifo hembra joven, aunque no sabían de donde había venido.

Al comenzar a caer la noche la chica se despidió de ambos amigos y fue rumbo al castillo para la cena. Al llegar se sentó en su lugar de siempre donde sus amigos ya la esperaban emocionados, contándole que habían sido aceptados por la copa, el cual era el primer paso para poder participar en el torneo.

\- ¿Tú que hiciste toda la tarde Hermione? – Pregunto Harry comenzando a cenar

\- Estuve con Hagrid, me estuvo enseñando sobre criaturas mágicas – Respondió omitiendo detalles

\- Debió ser interesante si te pasaste toda la tarde con el – Comento Ron antes de atragantarse con una pierna de pavo

\- Sin duda alguna – La sonrisa de la castaña le causo curiosidad al azabache, pero se alegró de que su amiga estuviera feliz

\- La rara estuvo con el patético mayor toda la tarde – La voz de Malfoy se escuchó a espaldas de los tres los cuales suspiraron al mismo tiempo

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que pasaste la tarde con Pansy? – Responde Hermione haciendo reír a sus amigos

\- Muy graciosa desterrada, pero sabes que me refiero a ti y al barbudo ese –

\- Te creía más listo Malfoy, recuerda que se llama Hagrid, no es difícil – Arremato Harry haciendo enojar al rubio

\- Claro, el huerfanito tiene ayudar a la desterrada –

\- ¿Cómo vas con tu equipo Malfoy? – Pregunto Ron, todos sabían que no había logrado formar un equipo propio y tuvo que incorporarse con uno al azar

\- Bien, al menos a mí me compran equipo nuevo y no tengo que heredar uno viejo y sucio –

\- Ron! – Elevo la voz Hermione evitando que su amigo se levantará y golpeara al rubio, aunque este se cruzó de brazos molesto

\- Vaya desterrada, los tienes bien entrenados, te felicito – Bromeo nuevamente antes de irse a su mesa

\- Qu'ils vous donnent pour le cul (Que te den por culo) – Hablo Hermione en francés haciendo reír a sus amigos, pues los tres lo hablaban fluido, aunque escucho un carraspeo detrás de ella

\- Su francés es realmente bueno – Era la misma chica rubia que le había hablado en la fiesta de bienvenida, sabiendo que entendió a la perfección lo que había dicho enrojeció – Mis amigas y yo queríamos saber si no habría inconveniente de sentarnos a lado de ustedes –

\- Para nada, adelante – Hablo Harry al ver a su amiga sin habla –

\- Merci –

Así, mientras que Harry y Ron continuaban su cena frente a Hermione esta última tenía a las francesas a lado de ella, cosa que no le facilitaba el poder disfrutar su cena.

\- Excusez moi señorita Granger – La más pequeña del grupo de francesas que se había sentado al lado de ella le jalo una manga para llamar su atención

\- Dime – La castaña dejo de lado su bocado y se centró en la chica

\- Quería agradecerle el jugo que me dio la otra ocasión, estaba realmente delicioso, y mi hermana no me dejaba tomar del vino que dieron esa noche – Su hermana le sonrío

\- Aun eres menor para tomar Gabrielle - Respondió

\- No hay de qué, pero en realidad deberíamos agradecerle ambas al elfo que lo hizo –

\- Pero tú le ordenaste que lo hiciera ¿No? – La chica hablo recordando que en su reino simplemente se les ordenaba a los elfos que hacer y que no

\- No – Negó la castaña, mientras tanto la hermana mayor de la menor escuchaba disimuladamente la conversación – El elfo que hizo el jugo es un amigo de nosotros – Señalo a sus amigos que le sonrieron mientras comían – Se llama Dobby y muchas veces él nos hace algunos favores, por ejemplo, el jugo que hizo porque yo no acostumbro a tomar bebidas alcohólicas, pero a cambio decidí regalarle un panque que le gusta mucho –

\- Así que es tu amigo – Afirmo para sí misma la chica – Increíble – Respondió sonriente regresando su atención a su cena

La cena estaba por culminar, algunos caballeros y doncellas ya se habían retirado, pero el trío dorado aún seguía sentado hablando animadamente con el grupo de francesas que curiosas se habían anexado a sus conversaciones, compartiendo anécdotas de ambos grupos.

\- Entonces quieren participar en el torneo – Pregunto Alizee, una de las chicas francesas que destacaba por su cabello castaño claro ondulado y ojos color avellana

\- Así es – Afirmo sonriente Ron

\- Nosotras también metimos nuestro equipo – Dice emocionada Mirelle, otra chica del grupo de cabello negro y ojos verdes

\- Sería un honor poder enfrentarnos de manera amistosa – Harry alza su mano para estrecharla con Mirelle como si de una promesa futura se tratara

\- Y tú 'Mione ¿No estas emocionada? – Pregunta Fleur Delacour, hermana mayor de la pequeña Gabrielle

\- A decir verdad, no me anima mucho la idea, pero sin duda sería algo interesante – Responde bebiendo de su té

\- Sería un tres contra tres – Habla Ron – Un duelo de estrategia entre Alizee y yo –

\- Un duelo de Habilidad entre Mirelle y Harry – Habla Alizee

\- Y un duelo en lodo entre Fleur y Hermione – Sentencian los dos haciendo sonrojar a las dos mencionadas y haciendo reír a Harry y Mirelle

\- ¿Por qué en lodo? – Pregunta su hermana provocando que su sonrojo aumentara al igual que las risas – Habiendo tantos lugares mejores para pelear, como una cama – Continuo la broma haciendo estallar en risas a los otros cuatro mientras Fleur y Hermione no sabían que hacer o decir

\- A eso le llamo estrategia – Admite su pelirrojo amigo al ver la rapidez con la que siguió la broma, pero siendo golpeado por una bolita de papel de parte de Hermione

\- Eres un tonto – Hablo la castaña mientras se ponía de pie - Debo irme, McGonagall me pidió que le ayudara con unos documentos y deben estar listos para antes de este fin de semana, buenas noches – Se despidió del grupo aun sonrojada y salió del castillo con rumbo a su hogar que compartía con la mujer

\- ¿Se molestó? – Pregunto Gabrielle

\- No, es solo que se toma en serio el ayudar a McGonagall, mañana en el desayuno estará como si nada – Aseguro Harry

\- ¿'Mione trabaja con la señora McGonagall? – Pregunta curiosa Fleur al ver que la castaña se había ido

\- Para nada – Dice Ron – Lo que pasa es que vive con ella y le ayuda con algunos deberes, como no es algo que se le dificulte le agrada ayudarle –

\- Entonces es su madre – Afirma Alizee

\- Tampoco – Habla Harry – Lo que pasa es que un día, cuando McGonagall regresaba de una exploración fuera del reino encontró en su camino a una pequeña niña herida, había sido apedreada, al parecer había sido desterrada de su pueblo, aunque nadie sabe la razón –

\- Y esa niña era Hermione – Dijo Fleur sorprendida

\- Les pedimos que no mencionen nada de esto, ya ha superado el tema, pero no es agradable que te lo recuerden – Pidió Harry

\- No diremos nada – Afirma Mirelle por las cuatro

Conversaron por unos minutos más hasta que decidieron que era mejor retirarse y que se encontrarían a la mañana siguiente para desayunar juntos.

\- Fleur – Hablo en voz baja Gabrielle mientras dejaba que sus dos amigas se adelantaran un poco - ¿Tú veela está bien? –

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – La pregunta la sorprendió

\- Tu veela se alteró un poco cuando estaban conversando hace rato, cuando dijeron lo de Hermione–

\- Ah eso, es solo... que me sorprendió, pero estoy bien –

Su hermana asintió ante su respuesta, aunque no muy convencida y continuo su camino con Fleur, la cual se quedó pensando en su pregunta y por qué le preocupaba tanto ese asunto de la castaña.

\- ¿Y saben de dónde venía Hermione? – Pregunto ahora un hombre mientras bebía su cerveza

\- No, es un secreto que decidió guardar – Hablo Hagrid

\- Diría que más bien decidió olvidarlo – Hablo McGonagall recordando cuando se encontraron ambas

\- Vaya... - Contesto imaginando lo difícil que fueron al inicio las burlas para ella y lo fuerte que debió volverse

Justo siete días después nuevamente el castillo estaba atiborrado de caballeros y doncellas, todos emocionados pues por fin la copa revelaría a los equipos que participarían en el torneo, esto sería anunciado antes del inicio de la cena, por lo que los presentes ya se encontraban sentados con sus copas, expectantes ante el anuncio.

\- Jóvenes doncellas y caballeros – Hablo Dumbledore con los otros dos reyes a cada lado – Siete días han pasado, algunos equipos aceptados por la copa mientras que otros rechazados, pero ahora es el momento en el que la copa revelará a aquellos que considere dignos para enfrentarse amistosamente – Tras sus palabras una horda de aplausos se escuchó y con eso la copa dejo escapar tres pequeñas bolas de fuego que se posaron entre las manos de cada uno de los directores, eran los papeles con los nombres de los equipos escogidos por la copa

\- Por Durmstrang – Anuncio Madame Maxime – El equipo liderado por Viktor Krum – Bastonazos sonaron en el suelo mientras los participantes de aquel reino festejaban que uno de sus mejores caballeros participara en el torneo

\- Por Beauxbatons – Hablo ahora Dumbledore – El equipo liderado por Fleur Delacour – Las doncellas felicitaban al trío de amigas mientras Fleur abrazaba a su hermana emocionada y recibía una sonrisa por parte de Hermione

\- Y por Hogwarts – Fue el turno de Karkarov – El equipo liderado por Cedric Diggory – Fue el turno del reino de Hogwarts en celebrar a los escogidos, el trío dorado se sonrío entre ellos y se encogieron de hombros, ya tendrían otra ocasión para participar en algún torneo

\- Muy bien jóvenes – Retomo la palabra Dumbledore – La apertura y primera prueba se realizarán dentro de tres días así que por favor... - Pero su voz se vio opacada por un fuerte ruido proveniente de la copa, la cual se sacudió por unos segundos hasta que expulso otra pequeña bola de fuego que cayó en manos del rey Dumbledore el cual abrió el papel y se sorprendió, volteando hacia los otros dos reyes y hablando en voz baja entre ellos

\- ¿Qué habrá ocurrido? – Pregunto Ginny a su hermano Ron el cual hizo un gesto de desconocimiento - ¿Harry? – El azabache le respondió de igual forma

\- Al parecer – El rey hablo después de un rato discutiendo con los otros dos reyes – La copa ha decidido que este año participarán cuatro equipos – Los murmullos de sorpresa se presentaron de inmediato y todos se veían entre sí preguntándose cuál sería ese cuarto equipo – El cuarto equipo que participará es el trío dorado –

Durante unos segundos todo se quedó en silencio, hasta que los caballeros de Hogwarts, más en específico los de Gryffindor, estallaron en emoción y aplausos, los participantes de los otros dos reinos no entendían pues no sabían quiénes eran el trío dorado, creían que todos los equipos habían puesto sus nombres en el papel, empezando por el líder.

Fue hasta que la multitud de leones comenzaron a abrazar y felicitar a Harry, Ron y Hermione que los demás entendieron que ellos eran el dichoso equipo. Harry y Ron emocionados al igual que el resto, pero Hermione aun sin salir de su sorpresa por dicha noticia, pero al final sonriendo a sus amigos y a los demás. Aunque esa sonrisa no convenció a Fleur pues la veía forzada de alguna manera.

\- ¿Por qué ese año la copa decidió que participaran cuatro equipos? – Pregunto el niño pelinegro

\- Nadie sabe, simplemente fue decisión de la copa – Respondió Hagrid – Cuando aún se manejaba el torneo de los tres magos en una ocasión la copa escogió cinco campeones, sus razones tendrá la copa para decidir ese tipo de cosas –

\- Díganme que no me he perdido la hermosa parte donde salgo yo – Hablo una chica pelirroja entrando con prisa al bar

\- ¿Dónde estabas Ginny? – Hablo Molly a su hija la cual le sonrío

\- Es una sorpresa, pero tardara en llegar –

Ante el misterio los presentes guardaron silencio unos minutos, pero la pelirroja no dijo nada, solo paso por la barra, tomo un tarro y lo lleno de cerveza.

\- Continua mi adorado Hagrid – Dijo mientras levantaba su tarro haciendo reír al hombre


	5. Chapter 5

Faltaban dos días para la primera prueba, el trío dorado había acordado descansar ese día y al siguiente comenzarían a planear su estrategia, así que Harry y Ron decidieron pasear por el reino mientras que Hermione prefirió quedarse en las cercanías del castillo.

Su mente aún estaba asombrada de que la copa los hubiera escogido también para participar, habían hablado con Cedric y su equipo, los cuales estaban emocionados de poder enfrentarse amistosamente a ellos y que solo esperaban el mejor desempeño de todos, aquello animo a Hermione, pues odiaba pensar en un enfrentamiento sin fundamento, solo por ganar.

A la hora del almuerzo decidió llevar un panque a casa de Hagrid, quería saber si por fin el ala del hipogrifo había sanado y como se encontraba, pues si bien los días anteriores la había visitado se trataban de visitas cortas, ahora podría aprovechar para pasar más tiempo con tan grandiosa criatura.

\- Oh Hermione – Hagrid se encontraba cortando leña fuera de su casa, y al ver a la chica este se alegro

\- ¿Almorzamos? – Pregunto levantando entre sus manos el enorme pan envuelto en una tela

\- Con mucho gusto – El gigante dejo su hacha sobre un tronco y abrió la puerta para que entrara la chica, pero esta parecía estar buscando algo

\- Argo también salió a almorzar, regresará en algún momento– La chica asintió y entro al hogar del protector del bosque, el cual tras lavarse las manos puso un poco de agua con hojas de menta a calentar – La verdad sigo sorprendido con que se dejara nombrar tan rápido –

\- Yo también – La chica rebanaba el pan y el hombre le pasaba un trozo de queso para que también lo rebanara

\- Pero sinceramente le queda perfecto – la chica río ante aquello

Almorzaron tranquilamente por aproximadamente una hora, hablando de varias cosas, el torneo, su próxima reunión donde por fin los dejarían salir a misiones, las criaturas que la castaña y el hombre cuidaban en el bosque, temas muy diversos.

El hipogrifo llego poco después, al ya poder volar se veía animada por lo que Hermione compartió un poco de tiempo con ella y luego la dejo que explorara el reino, advirtiéndole que tuviera cuidado y viendo como luego se elevaba por el cielo.

Regreso con Hagrid para continuar conversando, así era hasta que alguien toco la puerta, ambos amigos se miraron extrañados y el hombre decidió levantarse a abrir para saber quién era, su sorpresa fue grande al ver a uno de los búlgaros frente a su puerta.

\- Buenos días ¿Se encuentra la señorita Granger aquí? – La voz del joven sonaba con un asentó pesado el cual sorprendió aún más a Hagrid

\- Eh… - El hombre no sabía si decirle o no que estaba ahí, pero la chica se adelantó y camino hasta su amigo

\- Perdón por no ayudarte a lavar esta vez Hagrid, pero ¿Te parece bien si cenamos juntos? –

\- No te preocupes pequeña, y sabes que siempre es agradable pasar tiempo contigo – La castaña le sonrío y salió de la casa, al escuchar la puerta cerrarse fijo su atención en el chico, era el líder del equipo de Durmstrang al que se enfrentaría

\- Buenos días – Saludo la castaña - ¿Me buscabas? –

\- Hola, si, quería hablar contigo – Hermione se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que su asentó era pesado se notaba amable

\- Bueno, te escucho – La chica comenzó a caminar, prefería dar un paseo mientras escuchaba al búlgaro

\- Pues quería presentarme primero – El chico le sigue el paso y levanta su mano – Soy Viktor Krum – La castaña estrecha su mano con la de el

\- Yo Hermione Granger, aunque creo que ya lo sabias –

\- Si, dicen que eres una persona muy inteligente y audaz –

\- Yo diría que solo soy una come libros, pero suena bien como lo dices – Ambos ríen

\- Eres una persona bastante agradable –

\- Lo mismo digo –

Ambos jóvenes continuaron hablando y caminando hasta llegar al lago negro, donde decidieron sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol cercano a la orilla. La mayor parte del tiempo Viktor trataba de convencer a Hermione de lo interesante y emocionante que era el Quidditch, pero la castaña lograba refutar todos sus argumentos de manera ingeniosa, haciendo reír al búlgaro.

\- Viktor – Grito uno de sus compañeros a lo lejos – Karkarov te busca – Anuncio antes de señalarle la dirección donde estaban e irse

\- Creo que es mi toque de queda –

\- Eso parece –

\- Espero volver a platicar contigo pronto, nos vemos Hermione – Ambos se despidieron con una sonrisa y el búlgaro corrió hacia la dirección que le había indicado su amigo

Hermione se quedó mirando la superficie del lago, sin pensar nada en particular, solo disfrutando de los cálidos rayos de sol que lograban atravesar las nubes y las hojas del árbol, tanta fue su tranquilidad hasta que se quedó dormida recargada en aquel árbol.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No lo sabía, pero su sueño había sido tan profundo que había ignorado todo lo demás. Un suspiro salió de sus labios, su nariz se había percatado de un aroma agradable que le recordaba a la primavera, poco a poco el sueño la abandono, dándose cuenta que había terminado recostada y no recargada sobre el árbol, pero el pasto se sentía bastante cómodo.

\- Espera ¿Qué? – Reacciono enderezándose y girándose, viendo sorprendida a una chica rubia que la veía de igual forma mientras sostenía en una de sus manos un libro

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – Logro preguntar Fleur

\- Yo… Tu… ¿Eh? – Su balbuceo hizo reír a la francesa calmándola un poco - ¿Me quede dormida sobre ti? – Logro preguntar, pero sonrojándose al ver una sonrisa que mostraba picardía por parte de la rubia

\- En realidad, te quedaste dormida contra el árbol y de ahí llegaste al pasto, te veías algo incomoda así que te acomode sobre mis piernas – Explico tranquila la francesa – Yo buscaba un lugar tranquilo para leer y encontré este lugar y de paso a ti –

\- Perdón Fleur, no suelo quedarme tirada dormida en cualquier lugar –

\- No hay ningún problema chérie, te veías encantadora – Sus palabras hicieron sonrojar más a la castaña la cual por alguna razón para evitar que lo notara volvió a acomodarse sobre sus piernas, dándose cuenta de su reacción demasiado tarde pues Fleur volvió a acomodarse para leer

\- ¿Qué lees? – Prefirió iniciar una conversación

\- Un libro sobre artes oscuras, es bastante interesante – Comento la chica fingiendo leer pues su atención estaba en la castaña

\- Ese libro es bastante bueno – Menciono ya reconociendo el libro por su portada - Pero es mejor escuchar las opiniones de su autor – La francesa se sorprendió ante esto – El autor es Severus Snape, padrino de Harry, es gruñón y malhumorado, pero sabe mucho – La francesa verifico el autor y en efecto, se trataba de Snape

\- Vaya, realmente eres un ratón de biblioteca –

\- Sin duda alguna, certificado por el mismo rey – Bromeo haciendo reír a la rubia, aquella sencilla risa hizo a Hermione sonreír y sentir una calidez en su pecho – Oye… ¿Cuánto falta para la cena? – Pregunto de repente, acordándose de su promesa con Hagrid

\- Como unas dos horas… - Contesto la francesa sin entender porque la repentina pregunta

\- Merde – Se levantó nuevamente de golpe – Debo conseguir la cena –

\- ¿Conseguir la cena? – La rubia no podía evitar sonreír ante las reacciones de la otra

\- Quede de cenar con Hagrid – Vio que no sabía de quien hablaba – Del protector del bosque –

\- Ah… - La castaña se levanta sacudiéndose el pasto y ramitas que se habían pegado a su ropa y le extiende una mano a Fleur para ayudarla a levantarse

\- Ya que te use como almohada déjame invitarte a cenar – Propone la castaña sorprendiendo a la otra

\- Con gusto –

Fleur seguía a Hermione sin saber exactamente a donde, solamente se limitaba a seguirla por el enorme castillo, por algunos pasillos confusos y yendo hacia una de las plantas bajas de la enorme edificación. En uno de aquellos pasillos Hermione se detuvo en seco y toco una puerta de madera, espero unos segundos hasta que le abrieron.

\- Señorita Hermione – Hablo un pequeño elfo sonriendo y dejándolas pasar, notando Fleur que se trataba de la cocina –Hola señorita amiga de la señorita Hermione –

\- Hola Dobby – Saludo la castaña sonriente – Ella es mi amiga Fleur – La francesa movió su mano en señal de saludo y le sonrió

\- Señorita Fleur – Repitió el elfo asintiendo - ¿En que puede Dobby ayudarles? –

\- ¿Podrías prepararnos una canasta con la cena para tres personas? – Pregunto Hermione

\- ¿Ira a cenar con el señor Hagrid verdad? – La castaña asintió

\- Y Fleur nos va a acompañar – Añadió

\- Con gusto Dobby les preparara algo – El feliz elfo se alejó de ellas y comenzó a trabajar, mientras ambas chicas esperaban recargadas contra la pared

\- Así que él es Dobby – Menciono la rubia más para sí misma

\- Sí, es bastante bueno y es grandioso para hacer trampa en Quidditch – Respondió divertida intrigando a Fleur

\- Eso no quiero que me lo cuentes, eso quiero verlo – Aviso haciendo reír a la otra la cual asintió antes de dirigirse a la tarja, lavarse las manos y acercarse a Dobby para ayudarle con la cena

\- Dobby le agradece la ayuda señorita Hermione –

\- No agradezcas, mejor prométeme que luego jugaremos Quidditch con Harry y Ron –

\- Con mucho gusto Dobby jugará –

Fleur observo en silencio la pequeña interacción entre Hermione y el elfo, le pareció tierno como la castaña trataba como un amigo íntimo a la criatura y rememoro como muchos otros trataban de menos a otras criaturas mágicas, en el caso de ella molestándola por su ascendencia.

\- Se ve bastante delicioso – Hablo la rubia mientras se acercaba a ambos cocineros y comenzaba a acomodar lo que habían preparado en una canasta

\- Es que somos los mejores – Anuncio Hermione mientras terminaba de hacerse un emparedado improvisado de mermelada y el elfo río ante eso – Te debo una Dobby –

\- Para nada, Dobby ayuda con gusto a sus amigos –

\- Muchas gracias Dobby – Agradece Fleur cargando la canasta

\- Que disfruten de la cena señorita Fleur –

Ambas salieron de la cocina, Hermione le pidió la canasta a Fleur, esta se negó a entregársela al inicio hasta que Hermione le pidió que mejor llevara su emparedado y ella se encargaría de la canasta, tras sus primeras negativas y la insistencia de la chica acepto, aunque de vez en cuando le robaba pequeñas mordidas a dicho emparedado.

Podían ver a lo lejos la cabaña de Hagrid, con las luces prendidas y saliendo un poco de humo de su chimenea, ambas caminaban en silencio, apreciando los sonidos del bosque, hasta que por fin llegaron hasta la entrada, Hermione dio unos leves golpecillos a la puerta y esta se abrió dejando ver al enorme hombre que se hizo a un lado para que ambas chicas entraran.

\- Vaya, te vas con un búlgaro y regresas con una francesa, ya no deberías juntarte con Ron y Harry – Comenta el hombre haciendo sonrojar a Hermione y causando una sonrisa sospechosa en Fleur

\- Así que nos estas coqueteando a un chico de Durmstrang y a mi… - Menciona sugerente haciendo enrojecer a la castaña

\- Yo jamás haría eso, es poco ético y…. ¿Te estoy qué? – Trata de explicar rápidamente, pero reparando en la palara coqueteo que menciono Fleur

\- Jajaja bueno mejor a lo que venimos – Fleur dejo la canasta en la mesa y entre los tres acomodaron la mesa y los alimentos

\- Argo está muy contenta -

\- Si, pude notarlo en la mañana – Responde sonriente ayudando a Fleur a tomar asiento, la cual acepta gustosa mientras se pregunta quién es Argo

\- Espero no le moleste que me haya incluido en su cena, señor Hagrid – Menciona la rubia mientras los otros dos tomaban asiento

\- Oh no te preocupes, entre más mejor y llámame solo Hagrid, con confianza –

Cenaban tranquilamente mientras conversaban, Hagrid y Hermione en ocasiones se enfrascaban conversando sobre algunas criaturas mágicas que cuidaban o que ayudaban a los Hufflepuff a cuidar cuando resultaban heridos. Esos momentos donde a la castaña se le mostraba un brillo especial en sus ojos al hablar de lo fantásticas que eran hacían sonreír a Fleur sin que esta se diera cuenta.

\- ¿Y usted señorita Delacour? ¿Alguna mascota? – Pregunta Hagrid bebiendo de su té

\- Solo un gato perteneciente a mi madre, en realidad no he considerado cuidar de alguna mascota ¿Y tú ´Mione? –

\- Un gato en casa – La mencionada se rasca la cabeza – Aunque casi no lo veo por los entrenamientos, lo cuida más la hermana de Ron –

\- Vaya, mujer ocupada –

\- Un poco –

Por unos segundos ambas se vieron fijamente a los ojos, de alguna forma se concentraron tanto la una en la otra que su alrededor se volvió difuso y por una fracción de segundos Hermione pudo ver un color ónix en los ojos de Fleur.

\- ¿Alguna quiere más té? – Pregunta el gran hombre rompiendo el momento, ambas niegan

\- A decir verdad, ya es algo tarde – Menciona Hermione levantándose de su lugar y comenzando a levantar los trastes de la mesa

\- Hermione yo puedo hacerlo – Ofrece el hombre

\- Para nada, no te pude ayudar en la mañana, así que no digas nada – El hombre río

\- ¿Fleur? – La castaña nota como la rubia imita su acción y le ayuda a levantar lo usado

\- Así podremos irnos juntas – Le sonríe a la vez que acomoda algunas cosas en la alacena

Así los tres limpiaron el área que ocuparon y mientras Hagrid terminaba de preguntarle unas cosas a Fleur, Hermione termino de lavar la vajilla.

\- Bueno Hagrid, nos veremos pronto – Hermione abraza al enorme hombre el cual sonriente le corresponde

\- Mucha suerte con tu entrenamiento, y diles a ese par de bobos que no se confíen – La castaña asiente

\- Muchas gracias por todo Hagrid – Fleur hace una reverencia al hombre el cual confundido la imita

\- Un placer tenerla esta noche señorita Fleur –

Ambas chicas tras despedirse del hombre comenzaron a caminar con dirección al castillo en silencio, siendo acompañadas por el sonido de sus pasos sobre el pasto y los animales que habitaban el bosque.

\- Así que ¿Te gusta un caballero de Durmstrang? – Pregunto de la nada Fleur mientras veía al cielo estrellado, sorprendiendo a Hermione

\- Para nada… - Ella veía sus pies pisando las hojitas de pasto – El líder del equipo de Durmstrang simplemente quería hablar un momento conmigo, y eso hicimos –

\- Vaya, logras llevarte bien con todos –

\- Prefiero la amistad y alianza antes que los conflictos innecesarios –

\- Ojalá algún día las guerras secén… - Menciona Fleur dirigiendo su mirada hacia Hermione

\- Lo mismo pienso… - Ambas conectan sus miradas nuevamente y sonriéndose mutuamente se sonrojan

\- ¡Fleur! – Se escucha un grito a lo lejos - ¿Dónde estabas? No te he visto desde… - Gabrielle corría hacia ella y noto que estaba acompañada – Aja – Dice sonriendo y cruzándose de brazos

\- Nada de aja – Le corto su hermana sus pensamientos – Estaba leyendo cerca del lago, me encontré con Hermione y me invito a cenar –

\- Aja! –

\- Con ella y Hagrid – Termino Fleur

\- ¿Con el protector del bosque? – La menor hizo un puchero – Creí que por fin habías encontrando a… - Una mano sobre su boca la hizo callar

\- Vamos, que mañana empiezo el entrenamiento con Alizee y Mirelle, y tú tienes una charla pendiente con Maxime –

\- Ash – La menor se despidió de lejos de Hermione la cual sonreía ante la escena de las hermanas

\- Nos veremos ´Mione – Se despide Fleur con una sonrisa siendo correspondida por la nombrada

\- Nos veremos –

Viendo como ambas rubias se alejaban la sonrisa de Hermione no desaparecía, acababa de descubrir que le gustaba la compañía de Fleur y le dejaba una sensación tranquila, se giró para continuar su camino con rumbo a su hogar, pero justo detrás de ella se encontraban Harry y Ron, los cuales la sorprendieron.

\- ¿Qué? – Pregunto mientras veía como sus amigos la miraban sonriente

\- Ya te vi – Responde Ron

\- ¿Ah? –

\- Te gusta ¿Verdad? – Pregunto Harry haciendo enrojecer a Hermione

\- ¿Qué rayos? –

\- Señorita mañana tenemos entrenamiento temprano – Regaño Ron de forma paternal cómica

\- Así que váyase de una vez a su casa a descansar – Termino Harry de igual forma

\- Son insufribles – Dice la castaña sonriendo por la mala actuación de sus amigos y dejándolos encaminándose a su hogar

\- Nuestra Hermione está creciendo – Dice Ron fingiendo limpiarse unas lagrimas

\- Eres un tonto – Ríe Harry – Pero es cierto – El azabache sonríe – Ya era hora que le llegará mínimo el interés por alguien –

\- Y nos encargaremos de que eso sea lo más perfecto para nuestra leoncita –

\- Ron, estas empezando a asustarme… - El azabache se aleja unos pasos de el

\- Perdón, pero creo que ya entendí lo que siente mi madre cuando sabe que alguno de sus hijos estamos enamorados – Al pelirrojo le dio un escalofrió y ambos rieron, caminando a sus respectivos hogares a descansar

* * *

\- Espera – Una niña que iba acompañada de sus padres se levantó abruptamente sorprendiendo a todos – Tu eres la esposa de Harry, Ginny – Dice señalando a la pelirroja la cual suelta una carcajada

\- En efecto, soy yo – La chica continúa bebiendo

\- Pero se supone que tu viajas por los tres reinos ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto curiosa

\- Bueno ya llevo por aquí un par de días, pero es parte de la sorpresa – le giña un ojo y la niña sonríe

* * *

Los días siguientes ninguno de los equipos logro verse a causa de sus entrenamientos, con excepción de los desayunos, comidas y cenas, donde ambos equipos de Hogwarts y el equipo de Beauxbatons conversaban animadamente, mientras que los de Durmstrang conversaban principalmente con los Slytherin.

Cuando por fin fue el día de la primera prueba todos estaban animados, el evento se realizaría en un acantilado cercano a los límites del reino, a varios metros de dicho acantilado se habían improvisado unas gradas para los espectadores y los reyes que verían todo el desarrollo del evento, a un costado de las gradas se encontraban pequeñas tiendas, cada una albergaba a los equipos y otra que era la más grande era la enfermería por si algo ocurría.

Frente a las gradas los tres reyes se reunieron con un representante de cada equipo, en ese caso fueron los lideres Viktor, Fleur, Cedric y Harry, pues habían jugado piedra papel o tijera para decidir quién pasaría primero.

\- Buenos días a todos los presentes, este día se realizará la primera prueba – Hablaba Dumbledore a la multitud y a los representantes de equipo – La prueba consiste en recuperar un huevo de oro que se encuentra en algún punto del acantilado, pero el verdadero reto es recuperarlo de su protector, el cual será un dragón distinto para cada equipo – El público exclamo un Woo de asombro al unísono – Dicho dragón les será dado al azar – Menciono mostrando cuatro pequeños huevos, todos idénticos – Señorita Delacour por favor – La chica escogió su huevo, seguida de Cedric, Viktor y al último Harry – Para el equipo de Beauxbatons el dragón será – el pequeño huevo se abrió entre las manos de la chica mostrando en versión miniatura a su oponente – Un Galés verde – El público aplaudió animado mientras la chica se reunía con su equipo y Cedric se acercaba al rey para mostrar su dragón – Para el equipo de Hogwarts liderado por el joven Cedric será – Igualmente el huevo se rompe entre las manos del joven caballero – Un hocicorto sueco – El equipo del joven suspiro y recibieron a su líder emocionados – Para el equipo de Durmstrang – En este caso Viktor rompió por la mitad el huevo, molestando al pequeño dragón que le mordió un dedo al joven, el cual solo sonrió e hizo reír al público – Un bola de fuego chino – Por fin fue el turno de Harry, se acercó al rey y espero unos segundos hasta que una pequeña llama rompió el cascaron y dejo salir al pequeño dragón – Y finalmente para el equipo del trio dorado será un colacuerno húngaro –

Todos los presentes estallaron en aplausos, la primera prueba prometía mucho, la emoción era palpable en el ambiente, el primer equipo, el cual era el de Fleur, tendría cinco minutos para alistarse para la prueba, mientras los demás esperarían su turno en su respectiva tienda.

\- De acuerdo Harry, si tenemos que escoger algo al azar nuevamente no irás tu – Expreso el pelirrojo nervioso – El colacuerno húngaro es de los dragones más peligrosos que pueden existir –

\- Tranquilo Ron – Su amiga lo tomo del hombro – Se nos ocurrirá algo –

\- Eso espero – Los tres asintieron viéndose entre ellos

\- Que la primer prueba comience – Lograron escuchar al rey y con ello la horda de aplausos, los tres chicos se acercaron a la entrada de la tienda y miraron como las tres francesas, cada una con una escoba, se preparaban para volar y comenzar.

* * *

.

.

.

Me he dado cuenta que hay algunos pequeños errores en algunos capítulos y pido disculpas por ello, tratare de revisarlos antes de subirlos uwu

Espero les guste este capítulo y espero leerlos

Salu2


	6. Chapter 6

Las tres doncellas de Beauxbatons se vieron entre ellas esperando la señal de inicio, Mirelle comenzaba a buscar con la vista la ubicación del huevo, Fleur en alguna estrategia que no dañará a la criatura y que a la vez no las pusiera en peligro, Alizee se moría de los nervios al no poder ver al dragón, pero las tres sabían que estaba ahí.

El sonido de un cañón las alerto del inicio de la prueba, y las tres de manera rápida se emprendieron el vuelo en sus escobas, Mirelle y Fleur compartieron una mirada y un asentimiento de cabeza para luego dejar que la pelinegra tomara otro rumbo de vuelo.

\- Alizee – Hablo Fleur volando a lado de su amiga al mismo tiempo que el enorme dragón dejaba escapar fuego proveniente del acantilado – Mirelle y tu buscarán el huevo, yo me encargaré del dragón – La castaña asintió ante el plan y vieron como el dragón salía y se aferraba a la orilla del acantilado fijando su atención en la rubia

Ambas amigas se separaron en el aire, la rubia yendo directamente al dragón para provocarlo y alejarlo lo más que pudiera del lugar. El trío dorado veía desde su tienda la táctica de las chicas, Hermione comenzando a preocuparse al entender que la carnada sería Fleur, Harry se dio cuenta de esto así que tomo su mano y le sonrío.

\- Estará bien – Le susurra el chico y ella solo asiente regresando su vista a la rubia y al dragón

Parecía que la rubia y la criatura se medían con la mirada, pues durante unos segundos no hicieron más que mirarse fijamente hasta que Fleur lo provoco con un pequeño hechizo de fuego. La criatura levanto vuelo y siguió a la doncella, rápidamente sus amigas comenzaron la búsqueda del huevo.

Fleur era una hábil voladora pues lograba estar alejada de él lo suficiente para que no le hiciera daño, pero si para que aun tuviera interés en seguirla.

Pronto sus amigas salieron con el huevo e indicándole que lo habían logrado, la rubia sonrío y voló hacia abajo, casi al ras del suelo, girando sobre su escoba lanzo un hechizo directo al dragón para hacerlo dormir, aunque primero tuvo que esquivar una llama que este había lanzado las cuales alcanzaron a rozar su pierna derecha, pero logro lanzar su hechizo, haciendo caer al dragón.

Mientras ella iba sonriente con sus amigas y el público aplaudía Hermione luchaba por correr hacia donde estaba la rubia para ver cómo estaba su pierna, logro ver a la enfermera del reino atenderla rápidamente y eso la calmo. Antes de que Fleur fuera llevaba a la tienda de enfermería volteo hacia la tienda del trío dorado, donde pudo ver unos preocupados ojos chocolate que la veían directamente, le sonrío y le giño un ojo antes de irse, la castaña suspiro relajándose al poder compartir aquella mirada.

El enfrentamiento de los caballeros de Durmstrang fue más directo, pues decidieron entre los tres noquear al dragón y buscar tranquilamente el huevo dorado. Mientras que el equipo de Cedric prefirió engañar a la criatura, usando un hechizo de transformación convirtieron una roca grande en un perro, le otorgaron movimiento y este fue la carnada para el dragón el cual decidió seguirlo mientras los tres buscaban el huevo.

A pesar del tiempo transcurrido el público seguía animado, los del reino de Hogwarts conocían al trio dorado por lo que emocionados esperaban su participación en esta prueba. Los hermanos gemelos de Ron habían realizado apuestas de quien de los equipos darían el mejor de los espectáculos, Ginny veía nerviosa como trasladaban al dragón al que su hermano y amigos se enfrentarían.

Los tres estaban nerviosos, salieron de su tienda y veían con asombro el acantilado un poco a lo lejos logrando escuchar un rugido del dragón, Harry y Hermione suspiraron al escucharlo, Ron trago en seco recordando lo que su hermano le había contado de esa especie en particular de dragón. Los tres compartieron una mirada y el cañón sonó por cuarta vez, Harry se encamino primero en su escoba seguido de Ron y Hermione, los cuales iban en una misma escoba, el plan era que Hermione y Ron serían la distracción para el dragón y Harry que era más habilidoso en la escoba iría por el huevo, la razón de que el pelirrojo y la castaña compartieran escoba era que Hermione podía proteger a ambos por si el dragón decidía atacarlos.

Harry subió viendo como sus amigos se acercaban al acantilado para llamar la atención de la criatura y a la vez localizando los lugares en donde se podría encontrar el huevo.

\- Hermione algo no me agrada de esto – Admitio el pelirrojo presintiendo algo

\- Tranquilo Ron, saldrá bien – Afirmo su amiga para calmarlo, pero a decir verdad estaba igual de insegura que su amigo

Un rugido se escuchó antes de que el colacuerno saliera velozmente del acantilado justo frente a Ron y Hermione. Los presentes gritaron emocionados ante la fuerte presencia de la criatura y de la forma en que sorprendió a ambos jóvenes, mientras que los demás competidores veían ansiosos lo que pasaría.

Ron logró esquivar al dragón al dirigirse en picada y luego por debajo de el para poder confundirlo y alejarlo de donde había salido, oportunidad que aprovecho Harry para volar en dicha dirección y encontrar el huevo lo más rápido posible.

\- Ron, ve lo más arriba que puedas, debemos alejarlo de Harry – El pelirrojo asintió a las palabras de su amiga y se elevó mientras el dragón los seguía de cerca

En un momento la criatura lanzo una llamarada de su boca hacía ambos chicos, pero siendo apagada por un hechizo de agua realizado por la castaña. Fueron segundos en donde el plan de ser carnada funcionaba más que bien pues pudieron ver a su amigo salir del acantilado cargando un huevo dorado, señal de que podían bajar y los encargados de los dragones domarían a la criatura antes de que les pudiera hacer algo, pero por la distracción de ver a su amigo la cola del dragón intentando golpearlos causo un desequilibrio en la escoba, el pelirrojo perdió el control y comenzaron a girar, lucho por retomar el control a la vez de evitar que el dragón los alcanzara, pero en una de dichas vueltas Hermione se soltó de su amigo comenzando a caer por el aire y viendo como el dragón se enfocó en ella siguiéndola.

\- Hermione! – Gritaron Ron y Harry haciendo lo posible por intentar alcanzarla antes que el dragón

Fleur corrió como pudo de su tienda con escoba en mano lista para emprender el vuelo con rumbo a la castaña, pero se detuvo en seco al ver como otra criatura volaba hacia ella a gran velocidad logrando alcanzarla antes que el dragón.

Todos estaban asombrados viendo como de la nada un hipogrifo había logrado alcanzar a la castaña y está montándolo en el aire logro alejarse del camino del dragón el cual tardo en poder girar debido a la velocidad que llevaba.

\- Muchas gracias Argo – Soltó la castaña con un suspiro de alivio a la criatura mientras continuaban su vuelo, debían bajar para que los encargados pudieran sedar al dragón y trasladarlo a un lugar más tranquilo

Harry bajo a tierra con el huevo entre sus manos mientras veía con una sonrisa a su amiga volando con el hipogrifo, le parecía increíble que la tranquila Hermione tuviera un amigo así, mientras que la castaña y el pelirrojo volaban entrecruzados guiando al dragón cerca de los encargados para sedarlo y poder trasladarlo.

Todo se había quedado en silencio cuando la criatura fue adormecida y el par de amigos volaban en dirección a Harry, fue cuando se reunieron con este y entre los tres tomaron el huevo que el público estalló en aplausos.

\- ¿Desde cuándo? – Pregunto Harry a su amiga mientras los tres junto con Argo caminaban a su tienda

\- Días prácticamente – Contesto sonriéndole

\- Con un demonio Hermione casi muero de un infarto – Actuó espantado el pelirrojo poniendo su mano sobre su pecho – Pero gracias a este amigo estas bien – Termino sonriéndole al hipogrifo el cual meneo la cabeza con animo

\- Amiga, es hembra y se llama Argo – Corrigió su amiga mientras ingresaban a la tienda, pero deteniéndose Harry y Hermione pues un par de brazos los rodearon respectivamente

\- Granger – Viktor tomaba a la castaña por los hombros viéndola de arriba abajo - ¿Estas… bien? – El búlgaro sonaba nervioso

\- Claro, todo bien gracias a Argo – La chica mira a la criatura la cual parecía verla molesta al igual que el pelirrojo

\- Harry que alegría que estés bien – Ginny abrazaba al castaño el cual sorprendido no sabía si corresponder o no el abrazo

\- Oye Ginny estuve en más peligro yo – Alega el pelirrojo desde su lugar con brazos cruzados

\- Sí, pero por tu culpa Hermione cayo de la escoba – Alego su hermana separándose de su amigo

\- Para nada, yo me solté, sin querer, pero fue mi culpa – Menciona Hermione sintiendo como el búlgaro pasa un brazo detrás de ella y coloca su mano sobre su hombro, aunque le resta importancia a la acción

\- Ustedes saben cómo hacer un gran espectáculo chicos – Menciona Alizee juntándose con los presentes, detrás de ella venían Mirelle y Fleur

\- Te tardaste castañito – Le dice Mirelle a Harry haciéndolo reír y causando curiosidad en Ginny

\- Debo mejorar mi marca entonces – Responde tranquilo chocando su puño con el de la chica

\- ´Mione – Fleur estuvo a punto de acercarse a la castaña, pero noto la postura de Krum y decidió mantenerse al margen – Me alegra que estés bien –

\- Gracias – La actitud seca de la rubia la confundió y prefirió eludir su mirada - ¿Tú cómo estás? –

\- He estado mejor – Cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho

\- ¿Solo eso? – Alizee alternaba su mirada entre Fleur y Hermione – Oh por Merlín si estuviste a punto de… - Un golpe sobre su cabeza evito que terminará su frase y solo veía con una lagrima cayendo a Mirelle que le advertía que no hablará demás

Ron y Argo veían toda la escena, al parecer Mirelle se llevaba muy bien con Harry y eso no le agradaba del todo a Ginny, mientras que al parecer Viktor y Fleur se medían con la mirada mientras Hermione veía hacía otros lados sin saber que pasaba. El pelirrojo y la criatura se vieron mutuamente y negaron con la cabeza.

* * *

\- ¿Mirelle y Harry se gustaban? – Pregunto un niño interrumpiendo, aquella pregunta al parecer iba más dirigida a Ginny

\- Para nada, solo que son tan parecidos, parecen hermanos gemelos, a decir verdad – Responde sonriente la pelirroja

\- ¿Y aun se hablan? – Pregunto otro

\- Por supuesto, en ocasiones quedan para beber una cerveza, o a veces quedamos ella y yo – Admite la chica haciendo reír a los presentes

* * *

Afortunadamente todos los equipos habían logrado conseguir su respectivo huevo dorado, ahora debían descubrir el mensaje que contenía para prepararse para la siguiente prueba, pero esa noche solo querían cenar y descansar.

Nuevamente las mesas del castillo estaban llenas, todos animados preguntándole a los equipos de Cedric y Krum sobre la prueba de ese día, y solamente a esos dos equipos puesto que los otros dos no se aparecieron en el lugar.

\- ¿Cómo demonios conocen tan bien el bosque? – Pregunto Alizee ayudando a Harry a colocar la cena que traían en una canasta sobre un mantel en el suelo

\- Tenemos nuestros medios – Dijo el pelirrojo tratando de sonar interesante mientras se sentaba y ayudaba a sus amigos

\- En realidad, venimos a perdernos y entrenar muchas veces por estos lugares… Somos medio… Hiperactivos – Explico la castaña tomando asiento a lado de su amigo

\- En verdad son peculiares – Mirelle se sentaba a lado de Alizee y Harry

\- Creí que estaba prohibido entrar al bosque – Razona Fleur sentándose a lado de Hermione

\- Si, lo está – La castaña le da una mordida a una zanahoria

\- Por las criaturas que habitan en todo el bosque – Continuo Harry mordiendo su emparedado

\- Y porque es parte de los límites del reino – Remato el pelirrojo mordiendo una pierna de pollo

\- Bromean ¿Cierto? – Pregunto Mirelle asusta recibiendo una negativa de parte de los tres amigos poniendo nerviosas a las doncellas

\- ¿Y porque venimos aquí entonces? – Pregunta Fleur incrédula

\- Primero porque los demás nos van a hostigar en la cena con preguntas – Habla Harry antes de beber un poco de te de un termo

\- Y la segunda es que en esta zona en particular no hay peligro porque Hermione es amiga de las criaturas que viven aquí – El pelirrojo señalo a su amiga la cual sonrió y continúo masticando sus verduras

\- ¿Más criaturas como el hipogrifo? – Alizee se relajó y decidió empezar a cenar también

\- No, más pequeñas – Respondió la castaña bebiendo de su propio termo

\- Eres una cajita de sorpresas Hermione – Río Mirelle antes de comer de su plato

Los seis continuaron entre platicas con su cena en el bosque, disfrutando de la tranquilidad y privacidad que les daba el lugar. Terminando su cena recogieron sus cosas y caminaron hasta el sendero principal en el cual tomarían distintas direcciones.

Alizee y Ron iban a la cabeza, hablando animadamente sobre lo que conocían sobre los dragones, Harry y Mirelle mientras tanto compartían una charla sobre el posible ganador del siguiente torneo de Quidditch, dejando hasta atrás a Hermione que caminaba a lado de Fleur en silencio.

\- Tu pierna – Hablo por fin Hermione - ¿Aún te duele?

\- Solo un poco, me dieron un ungüento para que sane rápido y no me arda tanto – Le sonrío por fin la rubia y eso provoco una sonrisa propia a Hermione

\- Tienes un buen manejo de la escoba –

\- Practique un tiempo Quidditch – Admitio sorprendiendo a la castaña - Al final preferí aprender técnicas de duelo –

\- Eso no me lo hubiera imaginado – Admitio tratando de imaginar a la rubia en un partido

\- ¿Tú que tal eres volando en escoba? –

\- Pésima, solo se lo básico – Se rasca la cabeza nerviosa al admitirlo

\- Podría ayudarte –

\- Harry ya lo ha intentado, simplemente no soy una con la escoba – Ríe restándole importancia al tema, pero la rubia desvía su mirada sabiendo que perdió una oportunidad de pasar tiempo con la castaña

Tras unos minutos más caminando llegaron hasta el punto donde sus caminos se dividían, todos se despidieron acordando que se verían en el desayuno y caminaron en distintas direcciones, aunque antes de alejarse totalmente Hermione y Fleur voltearon disimuladamente hacia atrás, cruzando miradas y sonriendo, aquello no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de sus respectivos amigos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por fin pude terminarlo xD estos bloqueos de inspiración son feos... Capítulo corto pero espero les guste :3


	7. Chapter 7

A la mañana siguiente Hermione terminaba de prepararse para ir a desayunar con sus amigos e ir a sus cursos, ya tenía lista su morral y solo se acomodaba su bufanda, pues comenzaba a hacer frío, pero unos pasos cercanos llamaron su atención.

\- Hermione que bueno que aún no te vas – McGonagall bajaba las escaleras de la casa mientras la castaña se preparaba para salir

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – Dice con la mochila ya en su espalda

\- Necesito un favor, hay una reunión repentina entre los reyes, como representante debo estar ahí junto con Snape, pero tenía entrenamiento con los nuevos –

\- ¿Quiere que la reemplace? –

\- No precisamente a mí ya que Harry se hará cargo de mi curso de Quidditch, el que tenía el entrenamiento es Snape, -

\- No tengo problema con reemplazarlo, pero ¿Qué entrenamiento? –

\- De defensa contra las artes oscuras –

* * *

\- Escuche un rumor de que a ella le interesaba dar esos cursos ¿Es cierto? – Comenta un joven que se encontraba hasta una esquina

\- Es cierto – Afirma McGonagall – Después de su servicio como caballero del reino quería optar por dar cursos, uno era el de defensa contra las artes oscuras, el otro el de criaturas mágicas –

\- Y es algo que aún está en sus planes – Afirma Ginny sonriendo

* * *

El gran comedor estaba repleto de caballeros y doncellas, todos aun animados por la prueba del día anterior, nuevamente los equipos eran rodeados por otros y atiborrados de preguntas, esto ya incluía al equipo de Beauxbatons y a Harry y Ron, pero al entrar Hermione el lugar se quedó en silencio por un momento, muchos se giraron a verla mientras que ella se sorprendió por la reacción, cuando comenzó a caminar con rumbo a sus amigos una horda de aplausos estallo, espantándola.

\- La domadora de Grifos – Grito un chico a lo que los demás dieron respuestas afirmativas mientras rodeaban a la chica

\- ¿Cómo lograste adiestrar un grifo? –

\- ¿Es cierto que los grifos pueden comer personas? -

\- ¿Sales con alguien? –

\- ¿Planeas adiestrar un dragón? – La horda de preguntas comenzaba a confundir a la castaña, la cual no sabía cómo salir del tumulto de gente que se había formado

\- Lo siento chicos, pero… - Hablo Krum con su pesado asentó poniéndose al lado derecho de Hermione

\- Ella en estos momentos desea desayunar, así que déjenla tranquila – Termino Fleur estando del lado izquierdo de la castaña

Hermione seguía confundida, aun cuando Krum y Fleur la escoltaron hasta su asiento a lado de sus amigos, ahora se encontraba sentada con sus dos amigos frente a ella, junto con las otras dos francesas, y con Fleur y Krum a cada lado.

\- Sera un día difícil…. – Suspira con pesadez golpeando la mesa con su frente

\- ¿Mañana difícil ´Mione? – Pregunto Fleur al ver su reacción

\- Pero si acaba de empezar my lady – El extraño tono cariñoso de Krum hizo que todos los que los rodeaban se le quedarán viendo, incluyendo a Hermione

\- Bueno… -Trato de contestar, aunque aún estaba confundida por el apodo y el tono del búlgaro - Me tocara reemplazar a Snape en su entrenamiento a los nuevos -

\- Oh… - El pelirrojo dejo su bocado a medio camino - ¿El de defensa? –

\- Si – Contesta y suspira mientras se sirve una taza de té

\- Será pan comido para ti – Le anima Harry

\- Me siento nerviosa – Le confiesa con una sonrisa

\- Pero eres genial enseñando – Menciona Ron a lo que Harry asiente – Tu nos ayudaste en muchos cursos, y ambos somos tercos y torpes –

\- Dilo por ti – Se queja el azabache haciendo reír a la castaña

\- Mi punto es que, si puedes con nosotros, puedes con quien sea –

\- ¿Hasta con los Slytherin? – Pregunta mientras muerde una manzana sorprendiendo a sus amigos

\- Bueno, en ese caso estás perdida – Responde en juego Ron

\- ¿Ya les he dicho que son divertidas estas interacciones entre ustedes tres? – Habla por fin Alizee haciendo que el trio dorado recordara que no estaban solos

\- Cierto – Continua Mirelle – Aunque hablen de un tema serio y se lo tomen como tal, no dejan de lado las bromas, que lindos -

\- Lo siento, disfrutemos el desayuno – Responde Hermione

Continúan su desayuno con tranquilidad, conversando de temas variados y bromeando de vez en cuando, solo que ahora era un poco más curioso pues Krum se había unido a ellos, no solo para desayunar, sino que se anexo bastante bien a las conversaciones que sacaban.

\- ´Mione – Susurra Fleur cerca del oído de la castaña la cual la mira disimuladamente mientras los demás apostaban por el siguiente partido de Quidditch- ¿Puedo acompañarte al entrenamiento que darás? –

\- Claro – Le responde también en susurro sonriéndole

\- Vaya – La voz de Malfoy suena detrás de Hermione, la cual borra su sonrisa de inmediato – La forastera dará un entrenamiento a los Slytherin, esto es algo que no me perderé –

\- ¿Envidia de que tu padrino me escogiera a mí y no a ti? -

\- Los nuevos te devorarán viva y lo sabes – El comentario le había molestado

\- Que lo intenten – Ambos se medían con la mirada, retándose

\- Te veré más tarde entonces – Con una sonrisa molesta el rubio se fue, dejando a la castaña ahora con la convicción de demostrarle que ella era capaz para cualquier cosa

\- ¿Qué trae ese rubio tarado contigo? – Alizee se había molestado ante la actitud del chico con la castaña

\- No lo sé – Hermione termina su té

\- Siempre ha sido así – Responde Harry tomando jugo

\- Y con los tres – Termina Ron mientras se levanta y toma sus cosas – Tranquila Hermione, tu podrás domar a esas culebritas – Le sonríe con confianza su amiga antes de despedirse e irse

\- Si lo dice Ron estoy más tranquila –

\- ¿Y eso? – Pregunta curioso Krum

\- Él ha estado en varios cursos con los Slytherin, los conoce, así que, si dice que estaré bien, sé que no tengo que preocuparme demás –

\- Confías mucho en tus amigos por lo que veo – Comenta Krum viendo a Harry

\- Ellos son mi familia – el azabache le sonríe al búlgaro

* * *

La sala designada estaba llena de futuros caballeros de la casa de Slytherin, por lo que el color verde y plateado abundaba. Hermione entro con paso firme y camino hasta estar al frente de todos, Fleur, que la acompañaba se quedó hasta el fondo, sonriéndole como apoyo a la castaña, pero del lado contrario a la doncella se encontraba Malfoy, viendo todo sonriente mientras se recargaba en la pared cruzado de brazos. Las miradas hostiles por parte de varios chicos no se hicieron esperar, pero aquello no intimido a la chica.

\- ¿Y Snape? – Pregunta un joven pelinegro

\- Tiene un asunto que atender, yo lo reemplazare en esta ocasión –

\- ¿Una Gryffindor? Tiene que ser una broma – responde otro que se veía era amigo del primero

\- Las artes oscuras no son una broma, no importa de quien se trate –

\- Un momento… Usted es una de los participantes del torneo – Añade una chica

\- ¿Entonces practicará con nosotros? –

\- Nos tratara de conejillos de india – Los murmullos y algunos chismes comenzaron a sonar por el aula, Malfoy sonreía mientras Fleur veía a la castaña, la cual miraba a los más jóvenes de forma neutral

\- Escuchen bien – Su voz se elevó y trono por todo el lugar de forma que todos quedaron en silencio – Si quieren chismorrear pueden salir, pero tengan por seguro que Snape se enterara de todo, estamos aquí para aprender a defendernos de hechizos, maleficios y maldiciones, sea quien sea el que enseñe, les guste o no – Aquella reacción hizo sonreír aún más a Malfoy cosa que confundió a Fleur

\- ¿Y usted que sabe de defensa contra las artes oscuras? Nunca la hemos visto en duelo, ni siquiera de entrenamiento – La reta el mismo pelinegro

\- Bien, hagamos un trato – Hermione sonríe de una forma digna de un Slytherin, lo cual intimida logra intimidar por segundos al chico – Si el entrenamiento avanza rápido y veo disposición por su parte, al final tendré un pequeño duelo con la doncella Delacour – La mencionada se sorprende ante lo dicho y todos voltean a verla, viendo a lo lejos como Hermione le pedía con la mirada que le ayudase a lo que ella asiente

\- Trato – Dijeron todos los nuevos a lo que Hermione asintió

Al inicio todo fue teórico, desde la diferencia entre hechizo, encantamiento, maleficios y maldiciones, la importancia del movimiento con la varita, el conjuro, la esencia y la duración. Todos acataron las ordenes de Hermione, pues les interesaba ver un duelo entre la doncella Fleur, reconocida por ser de las mejores duelistas de Beauxbatons, y Hermione, a quien nadie había visto en un duelo, ni si quiera de práctica.

Pasaron dos horas, en las cuales Hermione les enseño también la realización de algunos hechizos simples, desde el correcto movimiento y pronunciación, hasta pequeños enfrentamientos entre pares, pareciera incluso que los Slytherin se divertían.

Fleur y Malfoy vieron todo sin interrumpir, la primera sin dejar observar con detenimiento la forma en que la castaña enseñaba y demostraba su conocimiento, Malfoy en cambio solo sonreía, parecía pensativo y en ocasiones soltaba suspiros, algunos con tono preocupado y otros más relajados.

\- Bien chicos, terminamos por hoy – Anuncio la castaña y los más jóvenes sonrieron emocionados

\- Cumpla su trato señorita Hermione – Al pelinegro le había terminado cayendo bien la castaña

\- Bien bien – Con un movimiento de su varita despejo la sala y los presentes se pegaron a la pared, ansiosos por lo que seguía – Señorita Delacour, por favor – Hermione estiro su mano hacia la rubia, la cual sonriente camino hasta ella y la tomo

\- Que sea un duelo justo – Menciono a lo que Hermione asintió y ambas se posicionaron en medio del lugar, soltaron sus manos y dieron unos pasos hacia atrás en direcciones opuestas

\- Nada peligroso chicas – Malfoy se acercó y se acomodó entre ellas, al parecer haría de réferi - ¿Listas? – Ambas tomaron posiciones distintas y asintieron a las palabras del rubio – Pueden comenzar! -

.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por fin pude actualizar xD espero lo disfruten uwu


	8. Capítulo 8

La rubia se encontraba sentada en el pasto, recargada en el mismo árbol donde días atrás había encontrado durmiendo a Hermione, a la cual ahora observaba a lo lejos pasando el rato con Krum. Su mirada era neutra y su mente se dividía entre lo que veía y lo que recordaba de hace unas horas atrás, cuando se enfrentó a la castaña en un duelo de practica como demostración para los Slytherin.

\- Una doncella de Beauxbatons no debería tener esa expresión de confusión en su rostro – Malfoy se recargo sobre el árbol a lado de la rubia – Le dará mala reputación – Fleur lo ignoro y cambio de dirección su mirada, no tenía intención de hablar con el joven – Oh, me vas a ignorar, que malos modales – Se hizo el ofendido mientras cruzaba sus brazos – Granger es hábil, pero compasiva – Empezó a hablar en voz más baja, para que solo la rubia lo escuchara – Esto del torneo no es nada, al menos no para su equipo, pero eso no es lo que debería preocuparnos – Fleur observo al chico, su mirada seria le indicaba que lo que decía no era juego

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto por fin poniéndose a la altura del rubio

\- A Granger le falta decisión en sus acciones, aunque al menos ya no se deja intimidar – El chico sonríe con un deje de nostalgia

\- ¿Tú? –

\- No puedo… - Tras sus palabras el chico se retiró dejando a la doncella confundida, le había dicho cosas importantes, de eso estaba segura, pero sin sentido alguno

\- Oh vamos, ¿No te emociona ni un poco? – Krum reía junto a Hermione la cual tenía su vista en el lago

\- Para nada, las veces que he ido es por Harry, y en lugar de disfrutarlo me preocupo –

\- Pero no me has visto a mi jugando –

\- Bueno, le debo a Fleur un partido y nos falta un jugador ¿Qué dices? Aunque no será un juego oficial, es solo por diversión –

\- Con mucho gusto me uniré a ustedes – Ambos estrechan sus manos

\- Será después de la segunda prueba –

\- De acuerdo –

Ambos continuaron conversando, pero algo del otro lado del lago llamo la atención de Hermione, dos cabelleras rubias resaltaron por el brillo del poco sol que se colaba por las ramas de los árboles. Enfoco su vista de forma disimulada, notando a Fleur hablando con Draco, aquello se le hizo extraño, más cuando el rubio sonrió, pues parecía cabizbajo, antes de irse y dejar a Fleur, la cual después de unos segundos se retiró también del lugar.

* * *

\- ¿Alguna idea? – Pregunta Harry viendo el huevo en el centro de la mesa

\- No – Contesta Ron sin despegar la vista del huevo

\- Quizá las marcas que tiene nos indiquen algo –

Ambos chicos asintieron, los tres veían detenidamente el huevo, el cual era la clave para la siguiente prueba, lo habían intentado abrir, pero este soltó de inmediato un chillido que casi los deja sordos, por lo que intuyeron que faltaba algo para que este les diera el mensaje.

\- Faltan dos semanas para la siguiente prueba – Menciona Hermione

\- Si – Contestan Harry y Ron

\- ¿No deberíamos preocuparnos? –

\- Si – Volvieron a responder

\- ¿Y porque no lo hacemos? –

\- Ni idea – Otra vez al unísono, segundos después los tres rieron se estiraron mientras se reían entre ellos

\- De acuerdo, nos enfrentamos a un dragón para conseguir esto – Señala Ron al huevo

\- Por lo que el uso de otras criaturas mágicas en innegable en las pruebas – Añade Harry

\- Así que quizá ese chillido nos indique a que nos enfrentaremos o de que trata la prueba – Termina Hermione

Un pequeño golpeteo interrumpe el rumbo de los pensamientos de los tres, para darse cuenta que una lechuza color marrón tocaba a su ventana, Ron abrió y el animal voló hasta quedar aun lado del huevo dorado, Hermione le ofreció un poco de agua al animal el cual la acepto mientras Harry desataba la pequeña nota que este traía en su pata, cuando el animal estuvo satisfecho emprendió vuelo y salió del lugar, al parecer la nota no requería respuesta.

\- Es de Cedric – Anuncia Harry antes de desenrollar la pequeña nota y que Hermione y Ron se acercarán para leer

\- _"A veces hay que tomar un baño para relajarse y ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva" –_

\- ¿Qué? – Dijeron los tres, no entendían a qué se refería al chico

\- Quizá no es algo profundo, tomémoslo literal – Menciono Ron a lo que Harry y Hermione suspiraron y asintieron, no perdían nada

* * *

Ron llevaba el huevo entre sus manos, caminaba con dirección a una pequeña laguna que se encontraba cerca del pueblo, que a diferencia del lago negro esta era tranquila y de hecho muchas veces los más pequeños iban a jugar en ella en verano. Pero ciertamente a esa hora estaba solitario, pues era de noche y estaban en pleno invierno.

\- "Tu idea, tú vas" Patrañas – Se quejó mientras dejaba su capa a un lado, se quitaba su suéter, zapatos y pantalones, dejándolos cerca de la orilla, el frio le calo hasta los huesos y se aventó a la helada agua

Al estar dentro el frio rápidamente lo envolvió, pero después de unos segundos su cuerpo logro acostumbrarse, en ese momento que estaba zambullido vio al huevo brillar por lo que sin dudarlo se animó a abrirlo.

_"Donde nuestras voces suenan ven a buscarnos, que sobre la tierra no se escuchan nuestros cantos. Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras y para encontrarlo tienes una hora" _

Cerro el huevo y saco su cabeza del agua tomando aire y mirando el objeto, no entendía del todo, pero esa era sin duda la clave de la siguiente prueba.

* * *

\- Doncellas, caballeros – La voz del rey se escuchó por todo el comedor, los murmullos y platicas cesaron y todos prestaron atención a las tres figuras imponentes alegaban atención – Como saben, las fiestas de invierno se acercan, por lo que después de la segunda prueba, los participantes podrán tomar un tiempo de descanso antes de la tercera prueba – Aquello hizo sonreír a los participantes de Hogwarts – Pero, el día del baile de invierno, los grupos deben iniciar y liderar dicho baile, por lo que dos días después de la prueba deberán informar a la señora McGonagall quienes serán sus acompañantes esa noche – Tras sus palabras Hermione se había ahogado con su jugo, ella no era de bailar – Sin nada más que decir pueden continuar con su desayuno –

El bullicio de las conversaciones regreso, muchos comentando lo dicho por el rey y comenzando a pensar en los preparativos que comenzarían para dichas fiestas y especialmente para el baile, la emoción estaba en el aire.

\- Esto se pondrá bueno – Comento Ron antes de empezar a reír, Harry y Hermione disimularon un poco mejor su risa, pero sin duda acompañaban el pensamiento del pelirrojo

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto Alizee sin entender al trio

\- Apuesto a Hermione – Harry saca cinco monedas de oro y las deja sobre la mesa

\- Harry! – Alega la chica, pero saca cinco monedas de oro también, dejándolas a lado de las del azabache – Yo apuesto a Harry –

\- Y yo a Hermione – Anuncia Ron dejando sus cinco monedas también

\- Me las pagaran – Los tres sonreían con malicia, como si estuvieran a punto de cometer una travesura

\- De acuerdo, ahora díganos que rayos hacen – Alega Mirelle cruzándose de brazos

\- ¿´Mione? – Pregunta Fleur a lo que la chica voltea hacia ella mientras Ron guarda las quince monedas en una pequeña bolsa de tela

\- Cada año, en cada baile, uno de nosotros hace algún tipo de ridiculez, no a propósito, pero pareciera que es costumbre – Explica

\- Entonces cada año apostamos por ver a quien le tocara pasar por algo ridículo, el año pasado le toco a Ron –

\- ¿Es algo así como por turnos? – Alizee no entendía del todo, pero le animaba la situación

\- No, pueden tocarte dos o hasta tres años seguidos –

\- Pero mi intuición dice que este año será Hermione – Anuncia Harry

\- Sin duda – Acompaña Ron

\- ¿Qué les ha ocurrido en años anteriores? – Pregunta Gabrielle, animada a entrar a la apuesta

\- A Ron se le han roto las costuras de todo su pantalón de traje al bailar – Responde Harry

\- A Harry lo abandonaron a medio baile por ser torpe y haberle pisado un pie a su acompañante – Responde Hermione

\- A Hermione se le poso un águila en su cabello cuando un chico iba a invitarla a bailar – Responde Ron

\- Son cosas pequeñas pero que nos hemos dado cuenta que nos han de pasar a los tres, entonces para reírnos más decidimos apostar para ver a quien le toca cada año – Termina de explicar Harry

\- Son todo un cuento ustedes tres –

\- ¿Todo listo? – Pregunta un chico con un suéter parecido al del trio

\- Por supuesto Neville – Ron le entrega la bolsita con el dinero de la apuesta

\- ¿Quién lleva las de perder? – Pregunta sentándose a lado de Hermione la cual se recarga con confianza sobre el

\- Yo – Responde la castaña fingiendo un puchero a lo que el chico ríe

\- Entonces apostare por ti – Dice metiendo otras cinco monedas y ganándose un golpe de la castaña - ¿Y tú quién crees? –

\- Aposte por Harry, pero también creo que yo – Los cuatro ríen y continúan con su desayuno, aunque las francesas no dejaban de ver al nuevo integrante

\- Oh, una disculpa – Dice el chico percatándose de las miradas – Soy Neville Longbottom –

\- Es amigo nuestro, aunque prefiera pasársela con su novia Luna y con sus plantas – Ron hace sonrojar a Neville el cual solo sonríe

\- No es que lo prefiera, pero el invernadero no se puede quedar solo y Luna me ayuda mucho con eso –

\- Chicos – Suenan dos voces al unísono captando la atención del grupo

\- ¿Cuándo llegaron? – Pregunta Harry haciendo espacio para los gemelos Weasley

\- Hace un par de horas – Menciona George

\- Nos enteramos que están participando en el torneo, nada mal chicos y chica, nerds – Lo último dicho por Fred hace reír a Hermione - Y bueno, si necesitan ayuda – continua mientras le robaba de su desayuno a Harry

\- Saben que cuentan con nosotros – Termina George – Por cierto, Hermione, ¿Por qué están las culebras esas hablando tanto de ti? -

\- ¿De mí? – La chica no sabía aquello

\- Cierto, hablaban de tu capacidad en duelos, ¿Qué hiciste pequeña? – Fred le mira con una sonrisa y mirada curiosa

\- Nada, solo les di una clase de Defensa por petición de Snape – Finge demencia, intuyo que de lo que escucharon hablar fue de su duelo con Fleur

\- Pues para haber dado solo una clase estaban muy emocionados – George se cree a medias lo que le cuenta la chica

\- Neville necesito un poco de asfódelo para una poción – Interrumpe Hermione viendo a Neville el cual entendía que la chica no quería mencionar ciertas cosas

\- ¿En serio? Vamos, igual necesito ayudarla para trasplantarla a un lugar más amplio – Ambos chicos se ponen de pie – Mucho gusto chicas – Se despide deprisa de las francesas

\- Nos vemos luego – Hermione se levanta y jala a Neville para irse

\- Bueno… ¿Qué ha pasado? – Mirelle no entendía

\- Al parecer Herms nos oculta algo – Dicen los gemelos denotando lo obvio

\- Por cierto, ellos son mis hermanos, Fred y George – Presenta rápido Ron a lo que se saludan con señas de mano

\- ¿Pero qué es de lo que hablan Slytherin? ¿O a que se refieren? – Alizee

\- A que ´Mione me derroto en un duelo de muestra para los de recién ingreso – Responde Fleur mientras termina el té de su taza

\- Ah… Así que eso… Espera ¿Te gano? – Alizee tardo en entender aquello mientras Mirelle la miraba sorprendida

\- ¿Hermione y tu tuvieron un duelo? – Harry, Ron y los gemelos la vieron sorprendidos

\- Ella siempre se reúsa, incluso si son de entrenamiento – Menciona Ron captando la atención de Fleur

\- Y cuando los llega a practicar es solo con nosotros cuatro, Neville o Ginny… - Mencionan los gemelos

\- ¿Fuera de ustedes no practica duelos? – Pregunta Gabrielle

\- No le gusta – responde Harry

\- Pero si venció a Fleur quiere decir que es buena – Alizee no entendía porque no explotaba esa habilidad

\- Lo sabemos, pero simplemente no le gusta – Fleur veía el intercambio de palabras, recordando por unos segundos las palabras de Malfoy

* * *

Neville y Hermione caminaban rumbo al invernadero, el cielo se encontraba despejado y el viento fresco corría trayendo consigo el aroma de algunas plantas.

\- Disfrutas de los duelos Hermione… - Hablo Neville sin recibir una respuesta – Guardártelo no es sano – Solo recibió un resoplido por parte de su amiga – Solo decía –

\- Sé que en algún momento me será inevitable tener duelos, y sí, me parecen fascinantes, es solo que –

\- Lo se… Pero ellos entenderán si les cuentas –

\- Prefiero no hacerlo, dejarlo como una pesadilla del pasado –

\- Entonces acepta lo que te gusta y hazlo, demuestra la otra cara de la moneda –

Ambos llegan al invernadero y cambian de tema, hablando de las plantas mientras Hermione guardaba una muestra de la que necesitaba y ayuda a Neville con otras plantas, ese día tenía entrenamiento hasta tarde, y en la noche pasaría a donde Hagrid y Argo, necesitaba tranquilidad para poder pensar en lo que Ron había descubierto sobre la siguiente prueba.

* * *

Como cada equipo tenía sus respectivos entrenamientos ese día las doncellas y los caballeros no podrían verse sino hasta la cena. El trío dorado opto por practicar su coordinación de hechizos, complementando el de su compañero y viceversa, el equipo de Cedric planeaba algunas estrategias, aun no sabían del todo de que trataba la prueba, pero sabían que debían estar preparados para cualquier cosa y tener un plan a la mano, los búlgaros practicaban sus duelos, principalmente el ataque, y finalmente las doncellas, que habían decidido concentrarse en hechizos de agua o que funcionaran en dicho elemento.

Todos los equipos habían llegado a la misma conclusión para el final del día, la segunda prueba involucraba al lago negro, donde se encontraban distintas criaturas acuáticas, entre ellas, sirenas, y que tendrían que pasar una hora en busca de algo en específico.

* * *

Fleur caminaba por la orilla del lago negro, observando el agua en calma que reflejaba el cielo nocturno, había decidido saltarse la cena pues no tenía hambre, aquello no sorprendió a sus amigas y a su hermana quienes decidieron darle un tiempo a solas.

La rubia veía con detenimiento las pequeñas ondas del agua que desaparecían al tocar tierra, ella sabía de la "rivalidad" que se había formado entre sirenas y veelas desde hacía muchos años y aquello le preocupaba, pues sabía que de alguna forma ella y su esencia provocarían que fuera el enfoque de las sirenas y podría tornarse en un problema para su equipo y el objetivo de la prueba.

Además de eso su mente la hacía recordar la interacción entre Hermione y Krum, como poco a poco ambos comenzaban a llevarse mejor y a interactuar cada vez más, incluso por un momento su mente la hizo pensar en que Krum le pediría en esos días, antes de la prueba, a Hermione ser su cita para el baile de invierno.

\- ¿Por qué me importa tanto el asunto? – Se preguntó molesta dejándose caer en el pasto y abrazando sus piernas – Ella puede ir con quien quiera… No es que seamos algo… - Se respondió sin dejar de ver el reflejo de la luna sobre el agua

Ella sabía que no engañaba a nadie, ni a ella misma, su veela hablaba claro, se había interesado por Hermione, y no solo la veela, la doncella misma se había mostrado interesada por la castaña desde que la conoció.

\- Bien bien – Parecía que hablara sola, pero hablaba con su veela – El problema no es admitir que ella es la indicada, el problema es que quiera serlo –

Suspiro, no acostumbraba a hablar de esa forma con su veela, pero lo necesitaba, escucharse a sí misma la calmaba de alguna forma, por extraño que fuera la hacía sentir que no estaba loca.

* * *

\- Entonces ¿Ya tienes planeado con quien iras al baile? – Pregunta Hagrid mientras sirve dos tazas con té

\- ¿Con Harry y Ron? – La chica le sonríe al hombre el cual la ve con una sonrisa de broma - ¿Tengo que ir forzosamente con una pareja? -

\- La verdad, si – Le pasa su taza y bebe de la propia – El tal Krum podría ser una opción –

\- ¿Por qué el? –

\- Es obvio que le gustas –

\- No, no creo… - En realidad nunca lo había pensado

\- Quizá te invite en estos días – Animo Hagrid

\- No lo sé… - Se quedó pensando en eso, si Krum la invitara al baile ¿Aceptaría? ¿No podía ir ella con alguien más? ¿No podría ir con Fl…? - ¿Qué? – Interrumpió ella misma su pensamiento, sobresaltando a Hagrid por la repentina pregunta

\- ¿Pasa algo? –

\- No, no, nada jaja – Nerviosa se terminó su té de un trago – Olvide que debía ayudar a McGonagall con unas cosas, así que debo irme – Tomo su morral – Te veré luego Hagrid, y gracias por todo – El hombre la acompaño hasta la entrada

\- Mucha suerte Hermione –

Ambos comparten una sonrisa antes de que la castaña se aleje y el hombre cierre la puerta. Hermione se sentía confundida, desde que conoció a la doncella esta no escapaba de su mente, y desde hace unos días su rostro sonriente era lo último que su mente veía antes de dormir y lo primero al despertarse.

\- Fleur… ¿Me gusta? – Se dijo mientras caminaba sin rumbo aparente - ¿Me gusta de gustar gustar? – Se preguntó con un poco de miedo en su voz - ¿Me he enamorado? -

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos y en ver sus pies moverse que no se percató que alguien igual de distraído que ella venía en su misma dirección hasta que sin querer chocaron, provocando que Hermione perdiera el equilibrio y se balanceara hacia atrás, pero alcanzando a ser sostenida por la otra persona y ella misma sostenerse de esa persona.

\- Perdón, andaba distraída – Se disculpó Hermione levantando la mirada y encontrándose con la de Fleur la cual la miraba sorprendida

\- No, yo también venía distraída, disculpa – Hablo la rubia brindándole una sonrisa

\- Bueno, al menos ninguna de las dos se cayó – Bromea la castaña percatándose de que Fleur aun la sostenía y sus manos aun se agarraban de su ropa.

\- ´Mione – Susurro la rubia captando su total atención y haciéndola sonrojar por la intensidad de su mirada

La pupila de los ojos de Fleur se dilato al ver a Hermione sonrojada entre sus brazos mientras sentía el fuerte agarre de parte de la castaña en su sudadera y sentía sus propias mejillas acalorarse. Cuando Hermione logro estabilizarse aflojo un poco su agarre de la rubia la cual seguía sosteniéndola de la cintura, su mano derecha subió hasta la mejilla de Fleur la cual tembló un poco ante el contacto lo cual hizo que Hermione alejara un poco su mano deshaciendo el contacto, pero inmediatamente Fleur giro un poco su cabeza y beso la palma de la mano para luego inclinar su cabeza y recargar nuevamente su mejilla. Hermione se enterneció ante el gesto de la chica y junto su frente con la de ella haciendo que ambas se vieran directamente a los ojos y sus respiraciones se entremezclaran.

La luz de la luna fue ascendiendo cada vez más, las sombras de las nubes envolvían a ambas chicas poco a poco y justo cuando el ultimo destello de la luna que era cubierta por dichas nubes las ilumino ambas cerraron sus ojos permitiendo que la oscuridad las envolviese y sus labios se juntaran en un tímido, pero ansiado beso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola uwu los quiero xD

Salu2


End file.
